


La visite de Hurlevent

by Draseoy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Authority Figures, Betrayal, Childhood Trauma, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Healthy Relationships, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Triangles, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Politics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draseoy/pseuds/Draseoy
Summary: Suite à sa visite à Kul Tiras, le roi de l'Alliance a invité Taelia Fordragon pour une semaine dans la capitale.Durant ce séjour, Taelia devra apprendre à se conduire comme une noble, et Anduin sortira enfin de sa bulle. Ensemble ils créeront un duo improbable, détesté par la cour, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un dragon vienne compliquer les choses pour notre pauvre roi.(Cette fiction est principalement du Taelia x Anduin , le wranduin est mentionné et n'arrive qu'à la fin, sowwy)
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Genn Greymane & Anduin Wrynn, Lorna Crowley/Tess Greymane, Taelia Fordragon & Anduin Wrynn, Taelia Fordragon/Anduin Wrynn, Taelia Fordragon/Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. L'arrivée

C’était une fin d’après midi froide, le ciel était gris et la petite pluie douce avait obligé la plupart des habitants de Hurlevent de rester cloîtré chez eux. Le Roi, Anduin Llane Wrynn était sous un arbre aux abords du port de la ville, attendant l’arrivée d’un bateau. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, l’air froid a rapidement brûlé ses poumons avant qu’il n’expire une grande bouffée d’air humide. Il huma ainsi l’air salé, j’espère que le changement ne la dérangera pas trop. Son esprit était ailleurs, il devait aujourd’hui accueillir Taelia Fordragon qu’il avait invitée à Hurlevent quand il dut repartir de Kul Tiras après leur nouvelle adhérence à l’Alliance. Il se surprit à frissonner, le roi était habitué aux hivers rudes des royaumes de l’est, mais depuis son accident en Pandarie, le froid ravivait toujours cette douleur dans ses os, laissant n’importe quelle position inconfortable. Il se réchauffa en frottant ses bras énergiquement. Sa tenue était chaude, mais il avait malencontreusement oublié sa cape et sa capuche en poils de yack, et il était trop tard pour retourner les chercher, Taelia arriverait bientôt et il serait impoli de ne pas être là pour l’accueillir. 

Une cloche retentit au loin, faisant sortir le roi de sa rêverie, le brouillard était toujours épais, la pluie formait comme un rideau opaque empêchant quiconque de voir quoi que ce soit au delà des pontons en bois du port. Ses gardes se sont ressaisit et il nota à quel point eux aussi étaient fébriles, peut être que ce n’était pas seulement lui et que les températures était vraiment plus basses qu’à l’accoutumée. Quand la grande masse apparut, il put discerner l’imposant bateau en bois noir de Boralus jeter l’encre dans la mer agitée ; sans vraiment se préoccuper du vent, le roi s’avança jusqu’au bout du ponton. Anduin recula d’un pas quand il vit la plateforme d’appontage tomber violemment devant ses pieds, il leva alors le regard, plaquant sa main sur son front dans le but d’affiner sa vue et d’éviter que la pluie ne mouille son visage. Il plissa les yeux un instant, repoussant les petites mèches blondes que le vent ramenait sur son front.

Malgré le bruit assourdissant du vent dans ses oreilles il put entendre ses gardes arriver derrière lui et récupérer les quelques bagages que les marins leur passaient depuis le pont. La grande voile était secouée dans tous les sens, en rajoutant au brouhaha ambiant un claquement distinct, c’est comme si le bateau avait ramené l’agitation de la mer à Hurlevent. C’est à ce moment qu’une petite forme brune apparut, traversant le brouillard, c’était Taelia, tenant ses cheveux pour voir ou elle mettait les pieds, elle était déjà détrempée, son grand marteau accroché dans son dos lui permis de garder l’équilibre alors qu’elle était bousculée par les vents. Il a instinctivement tendu la main, elle l’a pris avec empressement, dévalant les quelques marches pour offrir au roi une révérence maladroite, qu’il l’empêcha de terminer au dernier moment.

« Taelia Fordragon, c’est un honneur de vous accueillir à Hurlevent, mais s’il vous plaît pouvons nous continuer les salutations dans la chaleur du donjon ? », Elle acquiesça avec un petit sourire, elle tremblait tout autant que son roi, pourtant il l’avait imaginée bien endurcie et habituée aux vents trépidant de la mer et aux températures changeantes des villes côtières.

« Ce serait un plaisir ! Le temps n’est pas vraiment agréable ! »

Il la guida donc vers une calèche, le donjon n’était pas loin, mais il serait inconvenant de laisser une damoiselle, qui plus est ,nouvelle alliée politique, déjà trempée se mouiller encore pour faire quelques mètres. En fermant la porte après lui, il sentit immédiatement les chevaux commencer à avancer, il se permit alors de prendre à nouveau la parole, regardant son interlocutrice qui semblait gênée.

« Je suis navré que votre arrivée soit aussi désagréable, j’espère que vous apprécierait la suite, que ce petit désagrément n’entache pas votre bonne humeur habituelle dont j’ai beaucoup entendu parler. »

« Oh non ! Bien sûr que non c’est pas un peu de pluie qui va me décourager ! », il sourit quand elle ricana doucement, avant de poser une main sur sa bouche pour s’excuser immédiatement, « Oh mon seigneur, pardonnez moi d’utiliser un langage aussi familier! ».

Il l’avait déjà rencontrée, bien que leur discussion fut courte, le prêtre avait remarqué que cette fille n’avait pas été élevée dans la noblesse comme elle aurait due l’être, les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche était toujours sincères mais clairement irréfléchis. Sa posture était maladroite, voire vulgaire au yeux d’un noble lambda, mais c’est ce qui l’avait frappé chez Taelia, c’était qu’elle restait elle même en toutes circonstances et il appréciait cela. 

« Il n’y a pas de quoi vous excuser Taelia, vous avez déjà fait beaucoup d’efforts pour venir jusqu’ici. Flynn m’a parlé de votre ...(il marqua une pause) désintérêt pour les manières distinguées et je ne peux vous obliger à agir comme eux. Restez discrète et je suis sûr que tout ce passera à merveille. »

Il vit ses épaules s’affaisser et elle laissa échapper un soupir qu’elle retenait depuis longtemps, croisant son regard elle lui sourit à nouveau.

« Merci mon seigneur, j’apprécie vos conseils avisés. »

« S’il vous plaît Taelia, appelez moi Anduin. »

Plusieurs minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent devant le donjon, les valets ont immédiatement prit les bagages pour les monter dans la suite de dame Taelia. Après l’ascension des nombreuses marches, qui fut laborieuse à cause du vent violent, ils arrivèrent enfin à l’abri et au chaud dans la salle du trône. Anduin se permit un gros soupir de satisfaction avant de se tourner vers son invitée qui semblait émerveillée par la pièce, scrutant les dorures et les murs avec des yeux pétillants. Le roi ne put s’empêcher de sourire, ne voulant pas interrompre la contemplation de la jeune femme à coté de lui. Il s’occupa d’essorer minutieusement sa queue de cheval détrempée. Les gardes royaux s’approchèrent sans bruits, et d’un petit raclement de gorge firent comprendre au roi qu’il était temps d’installer leur invitée, de lui faire visiter les différentes pièces, en omettant volontairement , la prison et la salle de guerre. Il s’approcha d’elle la tirant de sa contemplation :

« Permettez moi de vous conduire dans vos appartements afin de changer de tenue, et si vous le souhaitez nous pourrions peut être commencer a visiter le donjon avant de prendre un repas chaud. »

« Oh, j’en serais ravie ! J’ai lu et entendu tellement de choses sur cet endroit, cela doit être magnifique ! »

Avec un léger sourire il ouvrit la voie, marchant d’un pas lent, pour permettre à son invitée d’observer le décor environnant, passant aisément d’une salle à l’autre étant donné qu’il les connaissait comme sa poche. En arrivant devant une grande porte en bois au bout d’un couloir il s’arrêta brusquement, et par mégarde et trop absorbée par le plafond sculpté, Taelia buta dans le roi, balbutiant rapidement quelques excuses quand un rougissement incontrôlable s’étala sur ses joues. Bien évidemment Anduin n’en tint pas compte, il lui semblait se voir à 15 ans aussi maladroit qu’elle ,en découvrant pour la première fois l’Exodar ou la Pandarie.

« C’est votre chambre, j’espère qu’elle sera à votre goût.»

Elle le fixait dans les yeux, serrant le manche de son marteau pour se rassurer, comme le ferait un enfant apeuré avec sa peluche. Quand les secondes passèrent sans que rien ne change, le roi sentit un frisson de gêne parcourir son dos, il posa alors sa main sur la porte, prenant une voix, qu’il espérait, ne trahirait pas le malaise qu’il ressentait.

« Il est inconvenant pour un homme de voir la chambre d’une dame si celle ci n’est pas son épouse... »

Elle sembla comprendre et rougit de plus belle ouvrant et fermant la bouche à plusieurs reprises comme un poisson hors de l’eau puis ouvrit la porte et s’engouffra rapidement à l’intérieur.

« Bien sûr où avais-je la tête ! Milles excuses votre majesté ! Euh non ! Anduin ! Euh et bien ... je sors mes affaires et on se voit pour le repas ! »

Sans plus de comédie elle s’enferma dans sa chambre, le cœur battant et le visage rouge de honte. J’aurais peut être dû la prévenir.. ou envoyer une liste de nos coutumes à Boralus.. Le roi se redressa doucement ,le sourire aux lèvres, cela faisait du bien après tout ce temps de voir quelqu’un qui ne cachait rien, quelqu’un qui reste fidèle à lui même malgré la honte de ne pas connaître les uses et coutumes de Hurlevent. Anduin partit dans son bureau, là où une pile de paperasse l’attendait depuis la veille. Quand il s’assit, il ne put penser à autre chose que ce petit sourire timide sur le visage de son invitée, alors qu’il prit sa plume et commençait à signer divers documents il se rendit compte de quelque chose, Je ne lui ai pas montré la salle à manger.


	2. Repas et palabre

La nuit était tombée rapidement sur le donjon de Hurlevent, la pluie n’avait pas cessé depuis des heures et le vent faisait des bruits semblables à des grognements contre les vitres de la grande battisse. Anduin était encore en train d’écrire quand un coup à la porte lui fit enfin lever la tête de ses papiers.

« Votre majesté, le dîner est servi et Dame Taelia à déjà été prévenue. »

Le roi ne put s’empêcher de se tourner pour regarder l’horloge gnome à coté de son bureau, il n’avait pas vu le temps passer. Il remercia le valet et se leva de sa chaise, faisant craquer ses os et étirant ses muscles endormis. En se dirigeant vers la porte il jeta un dernier coup d’œil au grand tableau de Varian Wrynn, son père, qui trônait derrière le bureau. C’est avec un sourire triste qu’il entra dans la salle à manger, où un repas copieux l’attendait. Anduin avait bien évidemment demandé un repas digne de leur invitée mais il détestait l’idée de gaspiller de la nourriture qu’il ne pourrait finir. Il regarda la grande table tout en réajustant sa tenue puis remonta sa queue de cheval. Le roi resta debout, attendant l’arrivée de Taelia qui n’arriva jamais. Au bout de plusieurs minutes , et en voyant quelques femmes de chambres plutôt paniquées il sentit que quelque chose se passait. Comme personne ne semblait vouloir lui expliquer , il décida de monter de lui même dans l’aile est en direction des quartiers de Taelia. A son arrivée une femme sortit de la chambre avec des vêtements plein les bras, un tas si haut qu’elle pouvait à peine voir devant elle. Elle marcha rapidement au milieu du couloir , bousculant au passage son roi.

« Regardez ou vous allez mon garçon ! »

Sans même se rendre compte de qui était en face d’elle elle repartit. Anduin, maintenant très curieux avança vers la porte, de l’extérieur il entendait clairement Taelia pester, et quelqu’un d’autre était là avec elle, la réprimandant pour son comportement. Il savait qu’il serait impoli de rentrer ou même de demander si il y avait un problème, piqué par sa curiosité il frappa à la porte, et les résultats furent immédiats puisqu’il entendit les voix se taire brusquement, le prêtre s’est alors éclaircit la voix :

« Dame Taelia, avez vous un problème ? Le dîner est prêt depuis une dizaine de minutes et je ne vous ai pas vue je me permets de vous demander : avez vous besoin de quelque chose ? »

Un long silence s’installa, seul un petit hoquet de surprise d’une femme de chambre qui venait d’arriver à sa droite lui fit détourner le regard de la porte. Après cela elle s’entrouvrit, laissant apparaître une autre servante, très fatiguée, les cheveux collés à son front par la sueur et les mains rouges, elle s’expliqua très rapidement, dans la panique.

«Dame Fordragon à quelques problèmes avec sa tenue du soir et nous essayons de régler cela le plus calmement possible! Elle sait qu’il est impoli de faire attendre sa majesté et elle s’en excuse ! »

Anduin haussa un sourcil, tenue du soir ? Aurais-je mentionné un repas à la cour plutôt qu’un simple dîner ? Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour répondre.

« Et bien, je suis sûr que Dame Taelia peut m’entendre d’où elle est, et qu’une tenue du soir n’est pas obligatoire pour un repas simple en ma compagnie. »

Comme il l’avait prévu Taelia ouvrit en plus grand la porte traînant derrière la couturière, décoiffée et dépitée, surprenant la femme qui la tenait, l’obligeant à reculer promptement. Elle était dans une tenue simple qui lui ressemblait, mais à la place de son plastron elle avait un corset, qui clairement ne pouvait être fermé malgré les efforts surhumains de la couturière. Ses cheveux était en bataille et elle prit difficilement une grande inspiration avant de lui parler.

« Par la lumière ! Les robes et les corsets ne sont pas obligatoires ?! »

« Bien sûr que non Taelia.. vous portez ce qui vous scié.. »

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et arracha son corset avec force, tirant un grognement indigné de la couturière qui était visiblement déçue que son travail soit traîté de la sorte. Il s’amusa de la situation, et pendant que Taelia enfilait des couches de vêtements supplémentaires ( à la vue de tous), il se pencha vers les servantes.

« Merci de votre aide mais je ne pense pas que Dame Fordragon soit très à l’aise avec les robes, s’il vous plaît ne lui forçait pas la main. Et pour ce qui est de la tenue pour le repas à la cour..et bien vous lui en coudrait une dans la semaine. »

Même si le délai était très court elles acquiescèrent et partirent. A ce moment là,Taelia sortit de sa chambre, dans un pantalon de cuir et une veste chaude de kul’tiras, elle avait un grand sourire et posa sa main sur l’avant bras du roi comme si le contact physique n’était plus prohibé suite à cette mésaventure.

« Merci beaucoup Anduin, je ne m’imaginais pas pouvoir porter cet instrument de torture une minute de plus ! Pour un repas qui plus est! Quelle genre de personnes ignoble oblige les femmes de la cour à porter ces choses ?! »

« Leurs pères ou maris les obligent à se vêtir ainsi, c’est une loi mise en place il y a de cela des années, je l’ai supprimée mais on dirait que les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.. »

Elle marcha par devers lui, avec entrain, heureuse d’être libre de ses mouvements. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle à manger tout en discutant de bon gré. Taelia et lui s’assayerent enfin à table l’un en face de l’autre, la table était remplie de victuailles. Une fois installé il prit la première bouteille de vin qu’il attrapa et l’ouvrit.

« Et bien, je pense que vous avez raison d’avoir supprimé, c’est restrictif et dangereux tout ça pour quoi ? Pour plaire à ses messieurs? C’est risible. »

Il se trouva être parfaitement d’accord avec elle, ce qui était surprenant, jusqu’ici peu de personnes avait soulevé ses arguments, se contentant de dire qu’Anduin ‘tuait la tradition’. Il se détendit quand il la vit attendre sagement qu’on la serve, et c’est ce qu’il fit. Après cela ils commencèrent à manger, discutant de sujets assez éloignés des conversations que deux nobles auraient habituellement mais c’était fort agréable et fluide, avec un humour léger, et pour une fois, Anduin eut l’impression de ne plus être roi, mais simplement Anduin, discutant avec une amie.

« J’ai beaucoup entendu parler de votre ami Flynn de part les explorateurs et Maitre Shaw. Des anecdotes peu flatteuses vous vous doutez bien, le connaissez vous depuis longtemps ? »

Normalement il n’aurait jamais dû poser ce genre de question personnelle, c’est prohibé dans une conversation aussi informelle que celle ci, mais l’ambiance s’y prêtait parfaitement. Taelia ricana en avalant son bout de poulet et faillit s’étouffer, tendit son verre au roi qui la servit promptement et se servit par la même occasion.

« Oh oui, d’aussi loin que je me souvienne il a toujours été là pour n’en faire qu’à sa tête plutôt que des choses intelligentes j’avoue. Mais il est vraiment drôle, passer du temps avec lui est tellement amusant. Quand je n’avais pas encore l’age légal pour boire je l’accompagnais quand même dans les tavernes où il finissait complètement ivre,j’aimais l’écouter simplement parce qu’il raconte tout et rien quand il est saoul ! »

Les anecdotes sur Flynn se succédèrent, si bien qu’au bout d’une demi heure, Anduin aurait pu écrire un livre sur les passages idiots qu’elle lui avait raconté de sa vie. Il ne put s’empêcher de se sentir jaloux, il n’a jamais pu aller dans des tavernes, rencontrer d’autres enfants de son âge ou même jouer avec les autres nobles. Mais aujourd’hui il pourrait, seulement s’il n’avait pas cette maudite couronne sur la tête. Taelia s’aperçut que le roi était perdu dans ses pensées et arrêta de parler pour le regarder avec un air inquiet.

« Anduin, tout va bien ? Je suis désolée si mes histoires idiotes vous ennuie , nous pouvons parler d’autre chose. »

Il secoua la tête, posant son menton sur sa main, sirotant son verre presque vide, le dessert était en route et comme prévu, ils n’avaient pas mangé la moitié de ce qui leur avait été servi.

« Non continuez je vous en prie. »

« Pourquoi ne pas parler de vos amis à vous ? »

La question le prit de court, ses yeux s’agrandirent un moment quand il pensa au fait qu’il n’avait pas d’amis. Après cela il ferma les yeux un court instant, et répondit enfin quand les desserts furent dans leurs assiettes.

« Et bien, je dirais que je n’ai pas d’anecdotes très amusantes sur quiconque ici. Peut être bien sûr Moïra ou Genn...Oh non, le plus drôle reste Irion, cet idiot était encore plus effronté et têtu il y a quelques années qu’aujourd’hui »

Taelia posa théâtralement son menton sur ses mains, tenant son propre visage en coupe, le regardant avec de grands yeux. Il ricana à se comportement désinhibé.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés en Pandarie et avons passé le plus clair de nos journées ensemble. Nous jouions et discutions toute la journée, quand il ne partait pas pour bouder bien sûr. »

Ce commentaire la fit rire et cela lui plut, il continua alors son histoire, racontant comment le dragon agissait avec lui, ou comment dès qu’il fut rétabli pour manger à nouveau, les concours de nouilles qu’ils faisaient. Mais au bout d’un certain temps, quand il eut épuisé tous les bons souvenir, son sourire s’effaça, laissant place a de la tristesse.

« Et après cela il y a eu le procès de Garrosh Hurlenfer....et.. »

Il posa son verre, qu’il ne s’était pas rendu compte d’avoir bu avant de le voir vide. Il posa son regard sur la femme en face de lui, qui paraissait toujours compatissante et attentive. Anduin passa plus de temps qu’il n’aurait dû à la regarder, elle avait des cheveux lisses et fins dans un carré plongeant , même sans y faire attention il pouvait distinguer ses muscles sous ses vêtements, mais le plus remarquable étaient ses yeux. Deux grands yeux émeraude, comme son père. Une fois sorti de sa rêverie il se rassied correctement, mettant fin à la bonne ambiance du repas qu’ils avaient réussi à créer. Taelia lui demanda :

« Vous lui avez avoué ? »

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Pardon ? »

« Au dragon , votre ami, vous lui avez avoué que vous l’aimiez ? »

Son cœur s’arrêta, ou du moins il en eu l’impression. Il la regarda une nouvelle fois, la bouche ouverte comme pour dire quelque chose, il voulait être sûr qu’il avait bien entendu, mais alors que de nombreuses questions lui traversèrent l’esprit, elle continua :

« Je déduis simplement, c’est la manière dont vous parlez de lui. Je ne prétend pas savoir la verité, je pensais simplement que ce que vous m’avez décrit n’est pas vraiment ce que deux simples amis feraient. »

Elle avait raison, indéniablement. Et Anduin le savait, il l’avait aimé, sincèrement, un amour de jeunesse, son deuxième amour. Mais maintenant tout était fini, et le dragon n’était plus celui qu’il avait connu, et d’un côté ,cela le rassurait.

« Oui. »

Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant même qu’il n’y pense. Il fixait désormais la seule goutte qui restait au fond de son verre.

« Nous nous sommes embrassés, une fois. Et puis il m’a trahi et m’a abandonné, sans aucun mot, aucun remord. Il a fuit comme un lâche pendant des années, causant l’assaut de la Légion, le plus brutal qu’Azeroth n’ait jamais connu, et par sa faute mon père est mort. »

La cuillère dans sa main se plia en deux tant il serrait son poing pris par la rage des souvenirs. Mais une petite main vint doucement desserrer les doigts qui emprisonnait l’objet, ce geste tendre apaisa les tentions dans son bras. Le regard triste du roi rencontra celui plein de compassion de Taelia et il en fut rasséréné. Jamais il n’aurait pensé se confier à quiconque sur ce sujet, mais avec Taelia il se sentait en confiance, il savait qu’il pouvait s’épancher autrement qu’avec une bouteille d’alcool. Hésitante, elle demanda :

« Vous l’avez revu.. j’ai entendu dire qu’il a vaincu N’zoth et qu’il est revenu vous voir. Que lui avez vous dit ? »

« Ciel.. je l’ai frappé.»

Elle ne put s’empêcher de rire ouvertement.

« C’est une vraie comédie ! Anduin, vous êtes connu pour pardonner des choses horribles à des personnes en qui plus personne ne croit. Vous apportez de l’espoir à ceux qui ont tout perdu, et pardessus tout, vous ne cédez jamais. Et vous l’avez frappé ? »

C’était maintenant à son tour de rire, serrant la petite main froide dans la sienne, la réchauffant par la même occasion.

« Il l’a mérité, je l’ai toujours connu arrogant et hautain.»

Un silence agréable s’abattit sur les deux amis. Le tonnerre a commencé à gronder au loin, les faisant se sentir invulnérables. Après un moment ils séparèrent leurs mains et se levèrent, titubant légèrement. Avant que Taelia ne parte il l’interpella :

« Je voulais vous remercier Taelia, vous n’étiez pas obligée de m’écouter parler de mes peines de cœur. C’est plutôt gênant pour moi, je n’ai pas pour habitude de me confier. »

Elle lui sourit à nouveau.

« Si j’étais aussi altruiste que vous, j’aimerais que quelqu’un m’écoute quand je vais mal.A donner toute son énergie pour les autres on en oublie souvent nos propres problèmes. (elle pose sa main sur le cœur du roi) Vous devez prendre soin de vous. Bonne nuit Roi Anduin. »

Et sur ces paroles elle partit dans ses chambres, laissant le roi seul et perdu dans ses pensées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leur relation avance très doucement, Irion n'arrivera que plus tard pour apporter des ennuis.  
> J'espère que ça vous a plus, rendez vous au prochain chapitre !


	3. Visite en bonne et du forme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient du langage paysan écrit, ce qui peut être difficile à lire,  
> bonne lecture !

Le réveil la journée suivante fut un peu difficile pour le roi. Il se tourna dans son lit une énième fois dans le but de fuir la lumière du soleil que les rideaux de sa chambre laissaient passer. En grognant, il remonta sur lui la grande couverture chaude jusqu’à ce que son nez soit couvert. Malheureusement il se rendit compte qu’il n’arriverait pas a dormir plus longtemps, et au vu de la puissance de la lumière, il avait déjà trop dormi. Anduin se leva alors avec difficulté, sa tête lui lançait et sa vision n’était pas nette, il réussit tout de même à enfiler ses bottes et son long manteau. Il savait que Genn le réprimanderai sûrement pour son comportement, ton peuple a besoin de toi, ne prends pas l’habitude de procrastiner, il pouvait entendre la voix rauque et pleine de reproches du vieil homme dans sa tête qui déjà lui faisait bien mal. En descendant les escaliers, il vérifia s’il était présentable dans un des miroirs du couloir menant à la salle du trône. Sans surprise il avait l’air encore plus horrible que d’habitude, le teint pâle et de gros cernes sous les yeux, ses cheveux presque blancs lui donnaient un air malade. Il soupira à la vue de son reflet et entra tout de même dans la salle de trône , où, sans surprise Genn l’attendait, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Dès qu’il vit le jeune roi , il se précipita à ses cotés.

« Anduin ! Par la lumière où étiez vous ? J’ai du déplacer toutes vos réunions de ce matin sont reportées à demain ! Mon garçon je pense que vous ne mesurez pas encore l’importance- »

Sentant ses nerfs à vifs, et son mal de tête n’aidant pas,Anduin n’avait aucune envie de se justifier, il coupa l’autre roi dans sa phrase d’un signe de la main.

« Je sais pertinemment les tenants et aboutissants de mon comportement Genn. Mon repas avec Taelia Fordragon à simplement durer plus longtemps que prévu hier soir.»

Ce n’était évidement pas la raison de ses maux de tête actuels mais il trouva que le mensonge sonnait bien. Le roi monta les quelques marches et s’assied négligemment sur son trône, prenant la pause la plus déterminée qu’il put se permettre dans son état, ne croisant toujours pas le regard de son conseiller. Anduin prit un moment pour masser ses tempes, j’aurai du au moins manger quelque chose, malheureusement l’idée de manger ne fit qu’accentuer son état nauséeux. En se redressant il donna l’ordre à ses gardes de faire rentrer les premières doléances, et ainsi il commença avec plusieurs heures de retard à écouter les requêtes des habitants de Hurlevent. Peut importe à quel point il aime son peuple, leurs demandes ont toujours été les mêmes, des problèmes de récoltes, des plaintes de vol de bétail, des problèmes de répartition de terrain, malgré toute la bonne volonté qu’il y mettait il ne pouvait faire que répondre mécaniquement la même chose à chacune de leurs visites. C’est alors que la session se terminait que le roi vit le visage familier de Guétenau, un paysan tristement connu pour ses demandes répétées et improbables. A son arrivée toutes les personnes présentes et afin d’éviter l’individu, désertèrent leurs postes pour fuir par la porte arrière de la salle. Laissant Anduin seul face à l’intrépide paysan qui transportait avec lui le délicat fumet de sa ferme porcine et qui comme à son habitude ne prit pas soin de saluer le roi.

« Sire j’men viens pour vous dire que vous êtes v’nus à la ferme y’a quelque temps et ma dernière elle était plate pis vous r’partez et elle est ronde comme un tonneau. Alors qu’on m’espique sire comment qu’on fait ? »

« Bonjour, je regrette, je ne saisis pas le sens de votre requête »

« Quelle quête ? Ja décidé qu’tu prends ma fille lo pusque c’est toi l’père »

Le roi toujours aux prises des nébuleuses alcooliques dut se mordre la joue pour être sûr que cette scène était bien réelle. Il regarda autour de lui, pour vérifier si les autres avaient entendu la même chose que lui, mais il se rendit compte qu’il était seul.

« Pardonnez moi mais, pourquoi prendrai-je votre fille ? Et de qui suis-je le père? »

« Quand t’es v’nu tu lui a mit un mioche dans l’bazar pi maintenant faut que t’la prenne ou donne l’or c’est plus de bouches à nourrir »

L’air dubitatif du roi n’affecta pas le paysan très sûr de lui, debout, les mains sur les hanches en signe de défi. Comment vais-je m’en débarrasser?Une idée vite.. !

« Par la lumière , jamais je n’aurai abusé de votre fille ! Je pense que vous vous fourvoyez et qu’elle côtoie certainement quelqu’un dont elle ne vous à pas encore parlé, écoutez, bien que je ne sois pas concerné par cette affaire je vais tout de même vous aider parce-que je comprends bien vos difficultés. Mais si vous acceptez mon aide, dès que vous passerez cette porte je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire, est-ce bien clair ?»

« C’est pas tout ça mais ques’tu me donnes ? »

« Je vous donne une bourse de 50 pièces d’or , vous irez au marché quérir une vache dont le lait vous servira à nourrir l’enfant à naître, mais attention si vous ne tenez pas parole , les gardes viendront récupérer l’animal. »

« Ahh ! C’est bien généreux ça sire, z’ettes un bon gars, vous z’avez ma parole.»

Anduin sortit de son pardessus une bourse en cuir, qui était destinée a la visite de la ville avec Taelia, et la lui lança. Guétenau s’en saisit et remercia son souverain puis partit en soupesant la bourse dans sa main, heureux d’avoir su manipuler le roi. En se relevant pour rejoindre la cuisine, Anduin apprécia de pouvoir respirer à nouveau un air sain loin de la chaleur étouffante de la salle de trône. Il appela un valet et lui demanda si Taelia avait déjà pris son repas, il apprit que cela était le cas et lui demanda donc de dire à son invitée de le rejoindre dans la salle du trône dans une heure. Il entra dans la cuisine, saluant les cuisiniers et s’asseyant sur un tabouret devant un plan de travail haut. Un grand cuisinier avec une longue barbe blanche s’approcha alors de lui, replaçant son torchon par dessus son épaule d’un geste assuré et dit sur un ton bourru :

« Mon seigneur vous m’avez l’air épuisé, un consommé de carpe doré vous conviendrait-il ? »

Les yeux du roi s’illuminèrent et il acquiesça vivement, faisant sourire le chef qui se mit au travail. Pour ne laisser aucun blanc Anduin parla, observant la dextérité dont l’homme faisait preuve.

« Vous avez reçu les produits de Pandarie à ce que je vois, avez vous prévu de faire des gâteaux de riz ? »

« Bien sûr votre majesté, nous savons qu’ils sont vos préférés. »

Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire à cette attention. Quand son repas fut prêt il remercia le chef et mangea rapidement son plat, remontant ensuite dans ses quartiers pour mettre une tenue plus confortable. Il opta pour sa tenue de prêtre habituelle, sans armure et retourna dans la salle où il avait passé sa matinée, rejoignant Taelia. Elle portait de lourdes bottes avec un pantalon et une veste de cuir noir et un chemisier blanc , il nota l’effort qu’elle avait fourni pour paraître plus coquette plutôt que de porter son armure. Il reprit sa posture droite et fière et se racla la gorge en s’approchant d’elle, ce qui la fit se retourner.

« Bonjour Taelia, avez vous passé une agréable nuit ? »

« Oh ! Une des meilleures nuit de ma vie ! Vos matelas sont divins ! »

« Je suis ravi que cela vous plaise. »

Il lui sourit et lui tendit son bras qu’elle prit rapidement quand ils commencèrent à marcher hors du donjon, descendant les grandes marches qui entouraient l’immense statue de Varian. Taelia passa quelques secondes à l’observer, ne posant aucune question sentant le sujet délicat. Une fois en bas il passèrent sous plusieurs lourdes arches en pierre et entrèrent dans un des quartiers spécifique.

« Comme vous devez le savoir Hurlevent est constitué de plusieurs quartiers distincts, le quartier commerçant dont les toits sont bleus il concentre la plupart des banques, le quartier des mages dont les toits sont violets et sa grande tour au centre nous permet de voyager grâce aux portails à l’intérieur. Puis la cathédrale et sa grande place, la vieille ville en marron dans un style architectural qui date d’avant la reconstruction et le quartier nain dans lequel nous venons de rentrer. »

Elle l’écouta attentivement parler de la ville, de la manière dont chaque quartier était délimité par les canaux et reliés au centre par des ponts. Il marchèrent à travers chaque lieu en veillant bien de profiter de chaque spécificités de ceux ci, visiter la gare naine, monter en haut de la tour des mages, acheter une couronne de fleur dans le jardin de la vieille ville. Leur visite ne passa pas inaperçue et plusieurs fois le roi se vit sollicité par les enfants pour jouer avec eux, les petites filles lui demandant de tresser leurs cheveux, les parents le saluant chaleureusement. Mais alors que la lumière du jour commençait à laisser place à un ciel orangé, Anduin les mena dans le dernier endroit qu’ils n’avaient pas visité, la cathédrale de la sainte lumière. Alors qu’ils entrèrent sur la grande place, les enfants de l’orphelinat voisin rentraient à peine et les quelques prêtres encore dehors rentraient eux aussi.

« C’est indéniablement mon endroit favori, je suis sûr que vous comprenez pourquoi. »

Il la vit acquiescer, regardant la grande fontaine qui trônait au milieu de la place sous de grands arbres, elle s’approcha pour lire la plaque commémorative. Il l’a rejoint peu de temps après et voyant qu’il faisait trop sombre pour lire, il fit apparaître dans le creux de sa main, une petite boule chaude de lumière, éclairant les écritures. Elle le regarda avec admiration puis retourna son attention sur le cadrant.

« Uther..lui aussi était paladin n’est ce pas ? »

« Il l’était en effet, et est un symbole fort de courage et de bravoure pour tous ceux qui aspirent en la lumière. »

Un peu plus loin, sur les marches en marbre de la cathédrale une femme avec de longs cheveux auburn fit signe à Anduin.

« Venez Taelia, il y a quelqu’un que j’aimerais vous présenter. »

Sans vraiment comprendre elle suivit son roi jusqu’au grand escalier, allant à la rencontre de cette femme. Elle portait une longue robe blanche et un sceptre était attaché à sa ceinture. Anduin semblait ravi de la voir, un grand sourire s’étalant sur son visage, il fit une légère révérence en signe de respect.

« Grande prêtresse c’est un plaisir de vous revoir ! »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi Anduin. »

A cet instant elle se retourna pour regarder Taelia et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux, Anduin à immédiatement prit la parole :

« Taelia Fordragon j’aimerai vous présenter la Grande prêtresse Laurena. »

La Kul Tirassienne s’inclina devant elle , lui présentant ses respectueuses salutations.

« C’est un grand honneur que de vous rencontrer »

« Je vous remercie Dame Taelia, avez vous quelques minutes à m’accorder ? Je sais que votre emploi du temps est chargé mais j’aimerais vous faire rencontrer le tout nouveau prêtre que nous avons accueilli ce matin. »

« J’en serais ravi, mais je n’ai pas entendu parler de l’arrivée d’un nouveau membre dans l’église, serait-ce un secret ? »

Laurena eut un petit rire, les emmenant à l’intérieur de l’immense battisse. La nef était richement décorée, d’un long tapis bleu et de grands chandeliers dorés, d’imposants piliers sculptés qui montaient jusqu’en haut du grand toit voûté. Dans le cœur il y avait une petite table recouverte d’une nappe blanche brodée ainsi que de grands vitraux incrustés dans les murs de marbre. La prêtresse les mena dans une pièce à la droite de la nef, c’était une petite bibliothèque bien remplie, dont les étagères montaient jusqu’au plafond et débordaient de livres. Là il y avait un jeune homme, qui ne devait pas être bien plus vieux que le roi lui même, il lisait attentivement un livre sur la lumière assis sur une chaise rustique, les jambes contre sa poitrine. Il était si absorbé par sa lecture qu’il ne les vit pas s’approcher. C’est alors que Laurena parla :

« Frère Louis ? »

Il se retourna dans un sursaut, en faisant presque tomber son livre. Dès qu’il remarqua qui se tenait devant lui il se leva précipitamment et s’inclina vivement, regardant le sol, il parla rapidement :

« Votre majesté ! »

Anduin sourit tendrement et releva le garçon par les épaules, celui ci semblait pétrifié, les yeux écarquillés et les mains tremblantes sur son livre désormais fermé.

« Nul besoin de révérences ici, je suis un prêtre tout comme vous. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance mon frère. »

Louis resta sans voix, fixant le roi la bouche grande ouverte. Il sembla ne pouvoir dire aucun mot de plus, la grande prêtresse vint alors poser sa main sur le bras du roi avant de lui chuchoter à l’oreille.

« Je pense qu’il vous admire beaucoup, vous êtes la raison de son ascension vers la lumière. »

Anduin sembla surprit et regarda à nouveau le jeune prêtre avant de se tourner vers Taelia qui lui donna un regard compatissant.

« On est pas pressés discutez donc avec lui ! »

Laurena fit s’asseoir Taelia à coté d’elle sur une des chaises que possédait la bibliothèque, elles attendirent ensemble que la discussion commence, comme le ferait deux nobles attendant des potins croustillants.

« Louis c’est bien ça ? »

Le garçon sursauta à nouveau, reportant son regard sur le roi qui s’asseyait lui même en face des deux femmes.

« Ou-oui votre excellence? »

Anduin fut surprit quelques secondes par titre utilisé mais reprit rapidement ses esprits et tapota la chaise à coté de la sienne. Le petit prêtre comprit rapidement et rejoignit son roi avec timidité, prenant une pose assise plus distinguée que celle qu’il avait à leur arrivée. Anduin lui parla d’un ton calme et affectueux :

« Quel âge avez vous mon frère ? »

« 16 ans votre grâce ! »

Taelia et lui se regardèrent quelques secondes, abasourdis par le jeune âge du prêtre. Celui-ci sembla le remarquer et s’empressa d’ajouter :

« Vous êtes devenu prêtre à 13 ans votre majesté, c’est un exploit que je n’aurais pu égaler ! »

« Quelle chance que ce ne soit pas une compétition alors. »

La boutade détendit considérablement l’atmosphère de la pièce. Le roi regarda Louis à nouveau, toujours étonné.

« C’est cependant très honorable, la voie de la lumière n’est pas si simple et certains passent des années à chercher à la comprendre pour espérer devenir prêtre, vous avez certainement les capacités requises mon frère. »

Le prêtre était si ému qu’il lui semblait pouvoir se mettre à pleurer à tout moment, il serrait son livre contre sa poitrine fixant les bottes du roi avec intérêt et il parla d’une voix presque inaudible :

« Merci beaucoup... Cela représente beaucoup pour moi. »

Il reporta son regard larmoyant vers Anduin qui sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue du garçon. Si bien que Taelia eut même peur qu’il se mettent tout deux à pleurer en même temps.

« Mon père s’est battu à vos cotés lors de la bataille de Lorderon.. Il y a perdu la vie, mais il m’a raconté comment vous l’avez sauvé, comment vous êtes venu le chercher et avez ressuscité toute votre armée, relevé vos hommes morts au combat ! Votre connexion avec la lumière est impressionnante, je vous admire et j’aspire un jour à utiliser la lumière avec autant de bienveillance et de dextérité que vous ! »

Ce fut au tour d’Anduin de rester sans voix. Il fixait toujours Louis avec une émotion non dissimulée, le moment fut rapidement écourté par Taelia qui s’exclama :

« Vous avez ressuscité toute votre armée ?! »

La prêtresse rit à l’exclamation soudaine et tapota sa main sur la cuisse de la femme.

« Vous seriez étonnée de savoir le nombre de personnes qu’il a sauver de la mort »

« Laurena. »

Le roi sembla gêné par les éloges et se força à réprimander la prêtresse qui ne fit que le taquiner plus vivement durant le reste de la conversation. Malheureusement leur discussion fut écourtée par les cloches de la cathédrale, sonnant l’heure du couvre feu dans la ville. Le roi donna quelques conseils au jeune prêtre et de chaleureuses félicitations et il repartit avec Taelia sans oublier de saluer Laurena. Quand tous deux furent à nouveau dehors, la nuit était tombée et la température avait considérablement baissée, les laissant tous deux frissonnants sur les marches de la cathédrale. Ils commencèrent à marcher rapidement le long des canaux ou ils croisèrent des agents allumant les lampadaires de la ville, alors qu’ils arrivaient presque devant le donjon le roi s’arrêta et demanda à Taelia :

« Je voulais vous faire visiter un dernier endroit, je comprendrai qu’avec le froid du soir vous préféreriez rentrer mais je sais que cet endroit vous plaira, voulez vous me laisser vous y conduire ? »

« J’aimerais beaucoup mais qu’en est t’il du couvre feu ? »

« Que vaut le fait d’être roi si l’on ne peut même pas déroger à ses propres lois ? »

Taelia lui fit un grand sourire et prit son bras, se blottissant contre son roi pour se protéger des températures toujours plus fraîches. Il la guida à travers quelques petits chemins puis arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment en bois entouré de tours de pierres ou une odeur familière monta au nez de la jeune femme. Anduin ouvrit la double porte laissant son invitée entrer la première et la surprise fut si grande qu’il pouvait le lire sur son visage. Le bâtiment était le centre d’élevage des griffons de Hurlevent, dans de grands box ceux-ci dormaient ou mangeaient.

« Je suis navré il est un peu tard pour les voir en pleine activité mais je me suis dit qu’il vous ferait plaisir d’- »

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase avant d’être fait prisonnier des bras de Taelia, dans un câlin énergique, Lumière quelle force! Il fallut quelques secondes avant qu’elle ne recule et courent devant chacun des box pour babiller comme une mère poule devant chaque griffon qu’elle voyait. Anduin se sentit remplit de joie en la regardant caresser les bêtes avec amour, il sut que sa surprise avait été appréciée. Après quelques minutes il se racla la gorge :

« J’ai prévenu les dresseurs et éleveurs, vous pouvez venir ici quand bon vous semblera. »

« Je suis vraiment touchée, je reviendrai les dorloter ! Merci Anduin ! »

La jeune femme revint vers lui en trottinant avec un grand sourire et les yeux pétillants. Quand elle fut a sa hauteur il put entendre son estomac se tordre de faim.

« Je pense que nous avons bien mérité un repas chaud Taelia. »


	4. Contrainte inéluctable

La journée qui suivit Anduin et Taelia avaient tous deux des choses à faire de leur coté. Le roi dut assister à toutes les réunions qu’il avait raté la veille, il avait quand même prévu de prendre quelques heures pour rendre visite à Alonsus Faol au Temple halo du néant. Sa journée était bien remplie, au moins jusqu’à l’heure du repas du soir.

Mais de son coté, Taelia allait voir tous ses plans tomber à l’eau. Elle avait prévue de passer la matinée auprès des éleveurs de griffons dans le bâtiment qu’Anduin lui avait fait visiter la veille, mais voilà, la couturière et les femmes de chambres en avaient décidé autrement. À l’aube Taelia se fit réveiller par des coups secs sur sa porte, en soupirant et dégageant les cheveux de devant son visage, elle remarqua que le soleil se levait à peine. Anduin est-il debout à cette heure ? Après un petit instant de réflexion, une autre série de coups retentirent.

« J’arrive, j’arrive y’à pas le feu au lac! »

Murmurant une insulte quand son pied vint se cogner au coin du lit, elle atteint finalement la porte, et la déverrouilla, mais avant même qu’elle l’ouvre les femmes derrière celle-ci le firent à sa place. Déboulant à plusieurs dans sa chambre avec divers ustensiles, des tissus et une grande boite à roulette, ce qui lui donna une étrange sensation de déjà vu.

« Bien pourquoi vous êtes là cette fois ci ? Je suis invitée à la bar-mitzvah du roi ? »

Elle croisa les bras, sachant pertinemment qu’elle était impolie, mais ces dames venaient de la réveiller une nouvelle fois à l’aurore pour des futilités, de plus sans son café ni lui avoir laissé le temps de sortir de son pyjama. Une grosse dame qu’elle reconnaissait de la veille s’est plantée devant elle, une main sur la hanche , l’autre la pointant du doigt, elle avait un air sévère, la rendant encore plus ridée que d’habitude.

« Oh jeune fille, c’est bien plus que cela ! Vous allez assister au bal du roi à la fin de la semaine, et il est hors de question que vous dansiez avec lui dans ces tenues de montes que vous portez ! »

Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Un bal ? Depuis quand dois-je assister à un bal ? »

« Oh depuis que vous avez accepté l’invitation de votre roi très chère, allez au boulot ! »

La petite femme la poussa en avant vers les deux autres, la première commença à la mesurer, la seconde lui faisait un petit sourire timide et tenait un petit carnet qu’elle ouvrit et tendit à Taelia.

« Sa majesté nous a ordonné de vous confectionner une robe, nous avons dessiné quelques modèles, choisissez celui qui vous plaît le plus. ( Avec enthousiasme elle ajouta) Nous avons voulu garder le plus d’éléments de Kul-Tiras que possible ! »

C’est avec hésitation qu’elle contempla les quelques croquis. Tous représentaient des robes d’un vert émeraude avec des touches de cuir, comme elle aime. Cependant, l’élément le plus déroutant pour Taelia était le fait que.... C’était des robes. L’une était si longue que n’importe qui pourrait marcher dessus et la faire tomber, ou peut être elle même, une bien trop moulante pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que faire des pas de plus de 10 centimètres. La toute dernière était bien plus jolie à ses yeux, une robe verte avec un col qui descendait jusqu’au épaules formant comme un début de cape, elle reconnu l’influence certaine de Boralus. À la taille il y avait une haute ceinture de cuir marron lacée à l’arrière, le jupon arrivait au dessus des genoux et deux excroissances de chaque cotés rajoutaient de la prestance à l’ensemble, les manches courtes étaient, comme le reste des bordures de la tenue, en or et parsemées de gros boutons inutiles. Sur le croquis on pouvait voir que la couturière avait même designé de hautes bottes à lacets et talons avec de petits nœuds de tissu verts.

« Celle-ci vous plaît bien ? »

Elle sursauta quand elle se rendit compte que la petite couturière regardait à présent par dessus son épaule tout en brossant ses cheveux emmêlés.

« Euh, oui, elle est moins...provocante que les autres... »

En souriant elle récupéra la croquis et retourna près de cette mystérieuse boite pendant que les autres continuaient de noter ses mesures. Elle tourna une petite manivelle et la boite s’ouvrit en deux, révélant son contenu ; un tas de ciseaux et échantillons de tissus, du fil, des aiguilles... Elle arrêta de regarder quand la petite femme replète peu délicate lui souleva le menton pour mesurer son cou.

« Vous faites ça au roi aussi ? »

Le ton sarcastique ne fit pas du tout rire la grosse dame qui partit chercher quelque chose en bougonnant.

« Le roi le fait généralement pas preuve d’incivilité auprès de ses sujets. »

Taelia regarda la couturière qui semblait tout aussi peu encline à être agréable.

« Oui bon pardon, mais vous venez me réveiller à- quelle heure il est ? 4 heure de matin ? Sans me laisser le temps de me laver pour me forcer à porter des corsets depuis deux jours j’ai bien le droit de me sentir agressée, qui plus est quand je viens d’apprendre que je vais devoir danser avec sa majesté ! »

La salle devint soudainement calme pendant ce qui semblait une éternité avant que la plus jeune ne parle doucement.

« Vous savez danser ? »

La soudaine révélation la sonna, « Non », non bien sûr que non que je sais pas danser ! Et comment je vais faire ? Je vais me ridiculiser devant la cour ?! Son stress devait paraître évident puisque celle ci continua :

« Le roi nous a dit qu’il voulait vous donner des cours de danse personnels, rien de vraiment dur, juste de quoi bien danser. »

La vieille d’à coté à répondu sur un ton sec en mesurant ses mollets.

« Un roi ne s’abaisse jamais à faire cela, profitez donc de la bonté de sa majesté. »

Le silence tomba une nouvelle fois dans la pièce, Taelia se sentait vraiment de plus en plus déboussolée, perdant son sourire et soupirant elle demanda :

« Et qu’est ce que l’on danse dans ces bals ? »

Elle ignora le regard mauvais de la couturière pour plutôt regarder la petite, qui après quelques secondes de réflexion s’écria :

« Je vais vous trouver un livre sur les manières et le comportement à la cour, pendant que nous faisons votre robe vous pourrez en apprendre d’avantage ! Oh et je vais vous ramener un plateau déjeuner. »

Taelia sourit à cette dernière partie, à quel point suis-je inculte ?

Sa journée se résuma donc à s’asseoir sur son lit en lisant les coutumes nobles tout en, occasionnellement levant un bras ou une jambe pour offrir des mesures plus précises. La plus jeune des servante, Mérida, a passé le plus clair de son temps à lui expliquer ce qu’elle lisait tout en cousant des broderies. Celle-ci était la plus joyeuse et aimable des trois et Taelia trouva très plaisant de lui parler, et pendant que les autres se déchaînaient sur un mannequin, se disputant les quelques centimètres de la poitrine de cette pauvre femme en bois, Mérida et elle travaillaient les mots et la posture qu’elle se devait d’adopter.

Après plusieurs heures Taelia tomba lourdement sur sa chaise, empilant le 7ème livre lu de la journée sur la pile de ceux déjà dévorés.

« Comment Anduin peut-il faire tout ça ? Ça demande tellement de retenue, de contrôle et de faux semblants.. (Elle soupira), je ne sais pas si je serais capable de le faire.. »

Mérida posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Il est obligé de faire tout cela depuis qu’il est né, il a l’habitude, de plus vous ne participez pas au bal en tant que prétendante donc je ne pense pas que quiconque ne s’intéresse vraiment à vous pendant cette soirée. »

« Super. »

Après tout ce qu’elle avait lu, ce serait en effet un soulagement si personne ne lui prêtait d’attention ce soir là.

Quand le soleil commença à se coucher elle put enfiler la première version de sa robe, laissant les couturières noter les changements à faire, et avant de les laisser partir pour aller se coucher, elle enfila les bottes à talons et se retourna pour voir Mérida, un grand sourire sur le visage, mais la cheffe couturière soupira et griffonna quelque chose sur son calepin.

« Non ça ne va pas, il faut des talons moins hauts ! »

Agacée Taelia se retourna, les mains sur les hanches.

« Je sais très bien marcher avec des talons ! Je ne suis pas aussi peu féminine que vous essayez de me le faire croire ! Ou bien pensez vous que je ne rentre pas dans vos canons de beauté ?»

Il y eut un petit silence avant que Mérida ne pouffe de rire dans ses mains.

« Bonne nuit, dame Fordragon. »

Avec cette déclaration, les deux plus âgées repartirent avec leur matériel, promettant de revenir le lendemain pour récupérer la robe, une fois partie Mérida la regarda enfin.

« Quoi ? Toi aussi tu penses que j’ai passé ma vie en cavalières à traîner dans la boue, et que je ne peux pas porter de talons ? »

Elle sourit à nouveau en ouvrant la porte, prête à partir.

« Non, je sais juste que ce serait bizarre que le roi soit plus petit que toi.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis navré d'avance du comportement de Taelia , please ne la détestez pas !  
> Elle va s'adoucir avec l'habitude je vous promet !


	5. La valse sentimentale

« Mon roi, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, je pense qu’il serait préférable que vous discutiez avec lui directement. Il nous a dit qu’il correspondait avec vous mais que vous ne donniez pas suite à ses missives.»

Anduin serra les poings aux mots de son maître espion, Mathias Shaw. Il se retourna pour lui faire face, il venait à peine de finir son repas (enfin le peu qu’il avait mangé), et se sentait tendu, et le sujet de la conversation n’aidait en rien. Quand le roi se contenta de le dévisager, l’homme continua :

« Je m’occupe personnellement de l’arrivée de votre courrier diplomatique, je sais que vous les avez en votre possession. Pourquoi ne pas lui répondre ? »

Il semblait plus confus qu’en colère, fronçant les sourcils en attendant une réaction de la part du roi. Anduin soupira et détourna le regard, choisissant de simplement nier comme il le faisait à chaque fois que, par exemple, Genn lui parlait de mariage.

« Écoutez Shaw, j’ai un emploi du temps chargé, je m’occuperai des lettres d’Irion plus tard. »

« Sauf votre respect, votre grâce, il en va de l’état de la blessure en Silitus, vous ne pouvez ignorer le dragon bien longtemps, il s’agit de diplomatie. Et je sais que vous comprenez les conséquences de votre inaction. »

En soupirant, il massa ses tempes douloureuses, il n’était même pas encore 14h qu’il se sentait déjà épuisé.

« J’ouvre tous les rapports de Magni, de plus vous m’informez vous même de la situation sur le terrain. »

Mathias sembla vraiment dérouté et il reprit sa posture droite, fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous savez que si vous l’ignorez il viendra ici même faire son rapport dans cette salle. Les dragons ont un égo surdimensionné et ne supportent que peu de temps d’être mis de coté.»

« Je sais tout cela, qu’il vienne. Je l’attendrai. »

Il avait répondu d’un ton plus strict qu’il ne l’aurait voulu, mais il n’eut pas la force de s’excuser.

« Il doit de toute façon venir pour récupérer sa récompense pour avoir tué N’zoth, cela m’étonne qu’il ne soit pas déjà venu réclamer son or. »

Il soupira à nouveau, et comme l’homme en face de lui ne répondit rien de plus il le remercia et partit. Il avait besoin de se calmer, et rapidement. Il entra dans la salle de bal qu’il avait réquisitionnée pour les cours de danse qu’il se devait d’offrir à Taelia. La pièce était gigantesque, une des plus grande du donjon. Il y avait d’immense fenêtres qui faisaient le tour de celle ci, le sol en marbre était orné de motifs complexes, les piliers et le plafond étaient sculptés et sertis de dorures.

Bien que cet endroit rappelait à Anduin des moments de tensions, où il était forcé de sympathiser avec de jeunes femmes de la cour, toutes peu intéressantes et assoiffées de pouvoir, il éprouvait toujours autant de stupéfaction en regardant le plafond peint, représentant des scènes douces et chaleureuse de ses ancêtres. Le roi détourna les yeux pour aller tirer les grands rideaux blancs, inondant la pièce de lumière, alors que la chaleur commençait à le réchauffer. C’est tout ce dont il avait besoin, il mit son poing fermé sur son cœur et murmura une petite prière, instantanément, il sentit tous ses muscles se détendre et toute les tensions de la matinée s’évaporer en un instant. Il se permit de sourire quelques instants, mais il déchanta rapidement quand il se souvint de la froideur avec laquelle il avait parlé à tous ses serviteurs. Je ne suis plus sous l’influence de N’zoth, je dois garder mon calme, je n’ai aucune excuse pour être aussi exécrable. Il avança doucement vers une petite armoire et l’ouvrit, cherchant parmi les bandes sons gnomes, il trouva une valse assez lente, qu’il jugea parfaite pour débuter. Il inséra le petit rouleau dans une machine prévue à cet effet, après quelques bruits mécaniques, une douce musique se diffusa dans la pièce, il sourit à nouveau et déboutonna son manteau, écoutant la douce mélodie.

Une fois qu’il fut en chemise il retroussa ses manches et ouvrit les derniers rideaux fermés de l’immense salle. Les tables et les chaises étaient toutes regroupées dans le fond, laissant des dizaines de mètres libre pour danser, même s’il doutait qu’ils n’aient besoin de tout cet espace pour des cours basiques. Quand les minutes passèrent et qu’il ne vit toujours aucune trace de Taelia, il décida de demander à une servante d’apporter quelques mets et boissons, et aussi, d’accompagner la jeune femme jusqu’ici. En chantonnant les notes les plus hautes de la partition il ouvrit un grand placard et sortit deux verres à pied, les posant sur la seule table proche de l’entrée. Après quelques minutes à siroter son rouge de Dalaran (Il n’avait pas réussi à patienter avant de se servir), il entendit la porte s’ouvrir. Taelia apparue, dans ses grandes bottes et ses habits de cuir et de maille habituels, il se retourna pour l’accueillir, posant son verre.

« Taelia ! Comment allez vous ? »

Quand elle le vit, un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu’elle fermait la porte puis s’approcha pour le rejoindre.

« Très bien et vous ? J’ai un peu redouté ce moment.»

« Je suis navré de ne pas vous avoir prévenu moi même, j’ai été très occupé, et il se peut que j’ai omis de parler de cela, j’en suis désolé. »

Elle ricana un peu nerveusement, debout devant lui enroulant ses propres bras autour de sa poitrine.

« Il n’y a pas de mal Anduin, je comprends, il est déjà très aimable de votre part de prendre de votre temps pour m’aider. »

Il avait remarqué qu’elle parlait de manière bien plus réfléchie que la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus, et il sourit à la douce attention.

« Nous vous en faites point Taelia, vous n’êtes pas dans l’obligation d’avoir un langage soutenu avec moi, mais vos efforts sont appréciés ! Et honnêtement réussis.»

Elle rayonna à son compliment, et Anduin se sentit se détendre à nouveau, comme quand il appelait la lumière à lui. Il lui répondit avec enthousiasme et ils discutèrent un peu avant que la servante ne revienne avec un plateau chargé de diverses boissons et nourriture, repartant dès que le roi le lui ordonna, les laissant à nouveau seuls. Anduin se dirigea vers la machine à musique et remis la bande au début.

« Avez-vous déjà dansé ? N’importe quelle danse qu’il soit ? »

Elle sembla gênée mais sourit tout de même au roi.

« Non, pas que je me souvienne du moins, désolée. »

« Il n’y a point de mal, je vais vous apprendre les bases. »

Sur ces mots il prit sur la même petite table un long châle, puis s’approcha de la jeune femme, il déposa l’étoffe sur ses épaules de manière à ce qu’il couvre ses avants bras. Quand il se repositionna devant elle, elle le regarda avec un air confus.

« Vous ne portez pas de robe, mais la valse de Hurlevent se danse en tenant le dessous de celle ci dans la main droite. »

Et pour démontrer ses propos, il prit le bout de tissu, le plaça dans la main de Taelia. Elle était désormais concentrée et écoutait attentivement ses paroles, les yeux rivés sur lui. Il se perdit dans ses pensées quelques secondes en la regardant avant de se racler la gorge et de continuer.

« Bien,votre main gauche doit être sur mon épaule, ne la relevait jamais plus haut, la mettre sur le cou serait...et bien... C’est réservé aux époux. (Elle ne sembla pas faire attention à cette partie là, ce qui le soulagea un peu). Votre autre main doit être dans la mienne, comme ceci. »

Il prit alors la petite main de Taelia dans la sienne, passant le tissu entre ses doigts pour le maintenir en place. Puis posa son autre main sur les hanches de la jeune femme, mais son regard resta planté sur le sol un peu plus longtemps qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Pourquoi suis-je si nerveux, calme toi Anduin.. Quand il reprit ses esprits il croisa à nouveau son regard, prenant une posture droite, tenant Taelia aussi près que nécessaire, jusqu’à ce que leurs torses se collent, il était si proche qu’il pouvait sentir l’odeur de lavande de la brune.

« Si près ? »

Il fit mine de ne pas se sentir offusqué et sourit.

« Oui, c’est parce que vous allez devoir suivre mes mouvements, ainsi je peux vous diriger plus facilement sans que cela ne se voit. »

Elle eu un petit sourire en coin et une lueur espiègle apparut dans ses yeux, quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais vu venant d’elle.

« C’est bien la première fois que je ne suis pas celle qui dirige l’homme. »

Anduin se sentit confus, et cela dut paraître évident sur son visage puisqu’elle ajouta avec un petit reniflement :

« Je veux dire, je suis capitaine d’un navire, je commande mes hommes quoi. »

« Oui bien sûr, suis-je bête ! »

Il sentit ses joues chauffer de honte (ou bien d’autre chose), et décida de continuer la leçon sans plus tarder, pour ne pas augmenter le malaise.

« Bien, suivez bien mes pas, la valse est une danse à trois temps, ce qui veut dire que le rythme est toujours le même, regardez. »

Anduin commença lentement les mouvements basiques, observant la souplesse et la position de sa partenaire. Quand elle parue assez à l’aise pour qu’il accélère il augmenta le rythme, et cette fois ci il la guida un peu plus pour commencer à les faire tourner tout en continuant à compter chaque pas dans les temps. Au bout de plusieurs minutes où il fut plutôt impressionné de la vitesse d’apprentissage de Taelia celle-ci marcha sur ses pieds, s’excusant immédiatement, lâchant son roi et couvrant sa bouche de ses mains. Il ricana au geste, cependant il vit qu’elle n’arrivait plus à garder son équilibre, il lui prit alors doucement le bas.

« Je pense qu’il est temps pour une pause.»

Elle acquiesça et il l’a fit s’asseoir sur une chaise, puis lui apporta un verre d’eau et s’accroupit devant elle.

« Vous vous en sortez très bien, je pensais que vous me marcheriez dessus bien plus tôt. »

« Vraiment ? Ça tourne beaucoup votre truc.. »

Le commentaire le fit rire, il attendit qu’elle finisse son verre avant de se relever et de prendre son propre verre qui contenait toujours son vin.

« C’est plutôt déroutant au début je dois bien avouer, mais tout est une question de pratique et d’habitude, vous commencez à peine, laissez vous le temps d’apprendre. »

Il eut peur d’avoir dit quelque chose de mal quand il vit que Taelia ne lui répondit pas, et qu’elle continuait de fixer son verre, quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, étonamment elle fut plus rapide que lui.

« Mon père... Il vous a vu grandir ici non ? Était il présent quand vous appreniez de nouvelles choses ? Ou était il simplement votre garde du corps ? »

Le blond se mordit la lèvre quand il vit le regard triste qu’elle lui lança. Il prit le temps de choisir ses mots, il ne voulait pas la rendre triste, et encore moins la blesser par des mots mal choisis.

« Votre père était.. »

Il lui était plus dur de parler de Bolvar que ce qu’il aurait imaginé, les souvenirs de cette période de son enfance n’était pas le genre de choses dont il aimait se remémorer. Ce fut à son tour de fixer le fond de son verre avec intérêt.

« Comme un père pour moi.. Il était présent alors que mon père de l’était pas... C’était un grand homme, je le pense vraiment. Il essayait toujours de trouver du positif dans les pires moments, je tiens peut-être cela de lui...»

Il prit son courage à deux mains et regarda timidement Taelia, qui, semblait plus heureuse que triste.

« Je suis heureuse qu’il ait pu s’occuper de quelqu’un d’aussi formidable que vous. Il a au moins été un père pour quelqu’un. »

« Je suis désolé je ne pensais pas.. Je ne voulais pas dire cela dans ce sens là ! J’aurais préféré qu’il vous élève, vous êtes sa fille, je vous ai... volé votre père... en quelque sorte..»

Il se sentait coupable de ça depuis qu’il avait revu Taelia à Boralus, et qu’il se souvient d’à quel point Bolvar aimait sa fille, et de comment à l’époque, il parlait d’elle avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Comment il l’imaginait devenir une grande exploratrice ou paladine, en fonction de ses passions dont elle lui parlait dans ses lettres. Il avait volé l’enfance de Taelia, il a eu deux pères alors qu’elle n’en eut aucun. Il ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’il pleurait jusqu’à ce qu’il sente une goutte tomber sur sa main, il se reprit rapidement et s’est tourné, essuyant du revers de la main l’humidité de ses yeux. Une petite main vint se poser doucement sur son épaule, aussi légère qu’une plume mais exerçant pourtant une pression réconfortante.

« Anduin, je ne vous en veux pas du tout, ne soyez pas triste pour avoir offert à mon père la possibilité d’élever un fils. »

Sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte Taelia était devant lui et le serrait dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

« S’il vous plaît ne pleurez pas, vous lui avez donné beaucoup de bonheur j’en suis sûre. »

Il posa doucement son menton dans le cou de son amie, lui rendant son affection.

« Ce n’est pas pour lui que.. Je veux dire, c’est de vous qu’il s’agit. Vous ne l’avez presque pas connu, je sais ce que cela fait de manquer un parent quand l’on grandit mais.. Je ne peux imaginer la douleur de n’en connaître aucun.. »

Le roi regretta d’avoir parlé quand il sentit Taelia pleurer dans le creux de son épaule, bon dieu ce qu’il était maladroit aujourd’hui.

« Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas- »

Le rire qui suivit le surprit, la jeune femme se décolla doucement de lui, essuyant ses larmes avec ses manches, de manière très peu distinguée, mais qui lui en tiendrait rigueur ? Certainement pas Anduin.

« Vous pensez trop, parlez moi plutôt de vos bons souvenirs avec lui, dites moi ce qu’il vous disait, ce qu’il aimait. »

Il renifla et sourit en retour, puis il commença à lui parler de tout ce dont il se souvenait, il fouilla au plus profond de lui pour se rappeler des moindres détails. La conversation se poursuivit alors qu’ils étaient tout deux assis par terre, faute d’avoir des chaises, mangeant les petits pains du plateau sur la table à coté d’eux.

« La description qu’il me faisait de vous reste très pertinente de nos jours, du moins je trouve. »

Elle le regardait avec intérêt, tous deux avait encore les yeux larmoyants.

« Il me parlait d’une jeune fille, pleine d’énergie avec un fort caractère, qui aimait faire plus ou moins tout ce qui lui était interdit. Mais pas dénuée de bon sens et d’empathie, il disait même qu’il pensais que la lumière viendrait à vous un jour, qu’il pensait que nous nous rencontrerions à un rassemblement de paladins ou quelque chose du genre. (Il sourit) Il n’a jamais compris que je voulais simplement être prêtre.. »

Taelia sembla se détendre un peu plus, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un long moment en souriant, tout penauds et épuisés.

« Pleine d’énergie hein ? J’avais la mauvaise manie de grimper aux arbres et de rendre folles les femmes de ménages en marchant dans le crottin de griffon ! »

Il rirent tout deux, continuant de parler de leur enfance, omettant tous les passages sensibles dont ils ne voulaient surtout pas se souvenir. Finalement leur séance de danse fut repoussée de quelques heures qu’ils préférèrent passer à discuter, mais au milieu de l’après midi ils se remirent au travail, de manière bien plus décontractée qu’au début. Taelia maîtrisait de mieux en mieux les pas de danse, et à la fin elle n’avait même plus besoin de regarder les pieds d’Anduin pour se guider. Ils décidèrent de répéter une dernière fois toutes les bases avant de passer aux mouvements plus complexes dans les jours qui suivent.

« Prête ? »

« Prête. »

Dès que la musique recommença, ils se mirent aussitôt à danser, se laissant guider par les heures de pratique, et même si les jambes de Taelia étaient faibles après tant d’efforts, elle ne flancha pas. Anduin se sentit satisfait de ce qu’ils avaient réussi à accomplir en quelques heures, il avait confiance et il savait que le jour J, Taelia serait prêtre à faire taire les fabulations de la cour. 

Il s’est rapidement perdu dans la danse, sa maîtrise de celle-ci lui permettant de penser à autre chose alors même qu’il dansait. Il se perdit dans le regard doux de sa partenaire, son sourire était contagieux et il ne put ignorer la petite boule chaude dans son ventre, Taelia était une personne extraordinaire à ses yeux. Et il s’imagina la regarder pendant des heures, ce regard bienveillant et confiant sur son visage, ses mains dans les siennes, et il se prit à rêver que cela ne s’arrête jamais.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelqu'un peut me rappeler pourquoi j'écris de la romance ?  
> Même moi je sais pas.


	6. Comme des enfants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arh, je sais pas écrire les échanges amoureux mais bon, j'espère que vous avez apprécié !

Taelia n’en revenait pas de la vitesse à laquelle la semaine passait. Il lui semblait être arrivée hier et pourtant le bal était dans deux petits jours. En ce vendredi matin les couturières ont terminé sa robe avec elle, il lui semblait vivre un compte de fée un peu ridicule quand elle se regardait dans le miroir. Taelia une jeune fille caractérielle et maladroite, invitée dans un palais pour danser avec le roi de son royaume, tellement insensé. Ce midi là elle mangea seule, il semblait que ni Anduin ni le Roi Gilnéen n’avaient le temps de manger. Quand elle trempa mollement sa cuillère dans son bol de yaourt elle entendit quelqu’un entrer dans la salle, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour voir un Anduin assez pressé et les bras remplis de divers papiers et dossiers. Quand il l’aperçut ses traits s’illuminèrent.

« Taelia ! Comme c’est plaisant de vous voir ! Je suis vraiment navré je n’ai pas encore eu le temps de faire de pause, de plus je pensais être en retard pour notre rendez-vous. »

Elle se retourna sur sa chaise pour le regarder et lui rendit ses salutations, quand elle lui sourit le roi s’empressa de faire de même.

« Y’a pas de mal, faites ce que vous avez à faire. C’est pas comme si j’avais un emploi du temps chargé.»

Il la remercia chaleureusement, et continua son chemin tout aussi rapidement qu’il était arrivé. Au bout de quelques minutes une cuisinière est venue apporter un nouveau plateau d’argent, et avec un regard entendu elle repartit avec empressement. Le contenu était plutôt pauvre pour un repas, une soupe assez odorante remplie de pâtes et de viande, et simplement quelques fruits sur le coté, avec une petite bouteille de vin. Elle devait bien admettre que l’odeur était alléchante et juste au moment où elle se levait de sa chaise pour mieux sentir cette mystérieuse soupe elle entendit un petit rire dans son dos.

« Avez vous encore faim ? »

Elle rougit immédiatement en se rasseyant sur sa chaise, croisant les bras.

« Elle sent juste drôlement bon votre soupe, mais il est vrai que j’avais dans l’idée de manger le repas personnel du roi, pour voir comment ça fait. »

Il prit la chaise en face de la sienne pour s’asseoir, toujours souriant, il est vraiment mignon comme ça. Ensuite il sortit deux baguettes de sous une serviette et a commencé à remuer le contenant du bol et en huma le parfum.

« C’est une soupe typique de la forêt de jade en Pandarie, j’en raffolais quand j’étais là-bas, c’est toujours le cas d’ailleurs »

Sans même s’en rendre compte, elle le regarda manger, en oubliant son propre dessert. Cela dut durer une éternité puisque sous son regard insistant le roi lui a proposé de goûter, prenant une portion de pâtes sur une baguette et l’enroulant de l’autre avec dextérité puis il rapprocha la nourriture d’elle.

« Oh ! Ouais merci. »

Sans vraiment réfléchir elle s’est avancée, prenant la portion entière dans sa bouche. Quand il fut sûr qu’elle avait tout prit il retira les baguettes pour les replonger dans son bol. Pendant qu’elle mâchait, le roi avait le regard fuyant et les joues rouges, visiblement même s’il aimait ce repas il supportait difficilement les épices qu’il y avait à l’intérieur. Après quelques secondes il se racla la gorge :

« A-Alors ? »

Sa voix était hésitante et cela fit sourire Taelia, ouais, il est vraiment mignon. 

« C’est super, je comprends pourquoi vous tenez tant à ce que des chefs pandarens viennent à Hurlevent, c’est vraiment succulent. »

Elle vit ses épaules se détendre et il la regarda enfin dans les yeux avec un petit sourire timide. Le reste du repas fut calme et Taelia remarqua qu’il ne mangeait pas beaucoup, au delà des petites quantités déjà présentes sur le plateau, il n’avait touché à aucun accompagnements quand ils se levèrent pour rejoindre la salle de bal. Elle n'y prêta plus grande attention quand ils furent de nouveau dans la grande salle. Anduin avait prit les devants et la musique retentissait déjà. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand il lui tendit la main, il avait à nouveau ce grand sourire sur le visage, Anduin était vraiment doué pour communiquer ses émotions sans un mot. Enfin ils dansèrent à nouveau, elle s'étonnait de n'avoir rien oublié et d'être toujours capable de suivre son roi sans être perdue. Cependant il semblait plus préoccupé que la veille et fixait un point invisible dans la pièce, elle sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue. Il avait les sourcils froncés mais ses yeux semblaient tristes et vides, bien loin des beaux regards qu'ils avaient échangés pendant le repas, il semblait avoir quelque chose en tête, et cela ne devait guère être un bon souvenir. Taelia prit son courage à deux mains et apposa sa main contre le menton du roi, tournant son visage vers le sien afin qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux.

"Anduin? Est ce que tout va bien ? Vous avez l'air.. Perdu."

Le roi mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre, faisant un mouvement brusque de la tête comme pour physiquement soulager son esprit.

"Oui, oui tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas."

C'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'ils avaient arrêté leurs mouvements, restant simplement dans une étreinte maladroite, et il ne tarda pas à rougir quand rien ne changea. Mais Taelia ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

"Anduin, vous êtes un terrible menteur, c'est littéralement écrit sur votre visage ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

Elle avait peut être pris un ton un peu trop strict pour s'adresser au roi, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu s'énerver pour ce genre de choses. De son côté la réaction fut immédiate, bien qu'elle ne fut pas celle attendu. Il a simplement baissé les yeux et lui a offert un sourire triste, ce n'est que quand elle le sentit s'appuyer contre sa main qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais retirée.

"Simplement de mauvaises pensées, rien de grave je vous l'assure."

Et c'est avec ce même sourire qu'il retira doucement la main de Taelia de sa joue, et ce fut à son tour de rougir.

"Pardon je n'ai pas, enfin j'ai pas réfléchi-c'était déplacé !"

Anduin pouffa avant de remettre sa main sur sa hanche et de doucement reprendre la valse, elle savait qu’il ne lui en voulait pas. Après quelques minutes, ils reculèrent, Anduin semblait satisfait de sa performance.

« Maintenant que vous maîtrisez les bases, passons à la difficulté supérieure. »

Il changea la bobine dans la grosse machine et une valse plus rapide et rythmée se lança. à mieux y réfléchir celle ci semblait bien plus jolie que la précédente, il était logique qu’un bal royal requiert une musique parfaite. Elle écouta attentivement les premières notes, jusqu’à ce que toute son attention soit détournée par l’homme en face d’elle. Il tourna autour d’elle quelques instants avant d’approcher ses mains de son corps.

« Puis-je ? »

Taelia accepta sans vraiment réfléchir, et elle comprit ce qu’il se passait quand elle sentit des doigts habiles se poser un peu partout sur son corps. Oh merde ! Taelia réfléchit, c’est ton roi ! Pourquoi tu penses à ça ? Le peu de concentration qu’elle réussit à récupérer grâce à cette courte leçon de morale vola en éclat quand il ajusta sa position, parcourant son dos pour qu’elle se cambre, affaissant ses épaules et enfin, il retourna le geste qu’elle avait elle même fait plus tôt en soulevant son menton avec un doigt. Oh merde là ça craint ! Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou pendant qu’Anduin lui tapotez les hanches.

« Essayez de vous détendre, vous êtes raide comme un piquet. »

Elle voulut se taire, malheureusement ses lèvres n’ont pas du tout écouté sa propre conscience.

« C’est pas facile avec vos mains partout là ! »

Merde ! Il se pencha doucement sur le côté, de sorte à ce qu’elle puisse le voir entrer dans sa vision périphérique. Il avait l’air amusé et choqué en même temps, un demi sourire sur les lèvres.

« Dois-je en déduire qu’il faut que j’arrête ? »

« Non ! »

Sa réponse était certainement bien trop déterminée alors elle continua rapidement, lissant sa chemise.

« Faites votre truc quoi... »

Quand le roi continua de la fixer elle rougit brutalement, il lui semblait qu’il s’amusait de la voir si maladroite.

« Votre posture peut bien attendre si cela vous met mal à l’aise. »

Avec un mouvement fluide, il se repositionna devant elle. Elle regretta immédiatement d’avoir parlé, mais surtout qu’Anduin se soit arrêté.

La suite du cours fut périlleux, les mouvements de cette fois ci étaient bien plus compliqués que ceux de base. Elle avait appris à se faire soulevée dans les airs, tourner sur elle même sans vomir, changer de partenaire pendant la danse (et de ne pas lui marcher dessus). Si bien que quand ils eurent fini, ses jambes ne répondaient plus du tout, et un mal de tête conséquent avait fait son apparition. C’est alors que le roi lui fît une proposition.

Quand elle s’assied enfin sur le canapé moelleux dans le bureau du roi, elle semblait pouvoir fusionner avec le tissu tant la sensation était agréable. Anduin l’avait invitée dans son bureau pour discuter mais il avait insisté pour qu’elle se repose d’abord, et c’est ainsi qu’elle se retrouva couchée sur le canapé personnel du roi, des cookies à la main. Pendant qu’Anduin était occupé, assis à son bureau, lisant des missives avec un air très studieux ; Elle se permit alors de regarder la salle. C’était très sombre pour être honnête, tous les meubles étaient en bois massif , presque noir. Anduin était presque écrasé par la taille de la salle, il paraissait si petit entre toutes ses immenses bibliothèques. Mais le détail le plus frappant, et pas des moindres, était le grand tableau de Varian Wrynn qui trônait derrière le bureau, il fait facilement 3 mètres de haut..Alors qu’elle se perdait dans ses pensées un coup retentit à la porte, et le roi ordonna à la personne de rentrer sans prendre le soin de lever les yeux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Flynn Bellebrise rentrer, fermant la porte derrière lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, tous deux dans l’incompréhension, et ils parlèrent en synchronisation totale :

« T’es pas à Boralus ? »

« Qu’est ce que tu fais là ? »

Un moment gênant s’en suivit où le roi soupira derrière eux.

« J’ai invité Taelia à passer une semaine au donjon, en tant que nouvelle membre de l’Alliance. »

Flynn lui fit un clin d’œil et sourit avant de regarder le roi.

« Vous arrivez à la supporter ? Non parce-qu’elle est pas facile, elle est plus têtue qu’une mule et moins agréable qu’un kobolt. »

Elle prit une inspiration sonore, scandalisée.

« Parle pour toi tu pues la picole dès le matin ! »

Anduin les regarda se chamailler, pensant à la ressemblance qu’ils avaient avec deux enfants en bas âge, et le spectacle le fit sourire.

« Arrêtez vous deux. Flynn, que me vaut l’honneur de votre visite ? »

Prenant cela comme une invitation, il tira la chaise en face de celle du roi et s’y asseya nonchalamment.

« Voyez vous, j’ai un petit problème. »

Anduin a immédiatement froncé les sourcils.

« Rien de grave ? »

« Non ! Non, simplement que.. »

Il marqua une pose avant de poser ses coudes sur le bureau, regardant le roi dans les yeux.

« J’ai prévu des trucs pour l’anniversaire de Mathias, mais impossible de le décrocher de son travail, alors je voulais savoir si sa majesté, dans sa grande bonté et de son adage que je devine gracile- »

« Abrégez. »

« Pouvez-vous lui donner un jour de repos ? Rien qu’un ? Juste histoire qu’il se détende un peu, puis la guerre est finie ! »

Anduin cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis regarda Taelia, comme pour être sûr de ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Et bien Capitaine, c’est avec plaisir, seulement, vous le connaissez. Mieux que moi manifestement, mais il n’est pas du genre à laisser son travail de côté, même si je l’y oblige. »

Flynn fit un grand sourire et répondit avec entrain.

« J’ai tout prévu votre altesse ! »

« Altesse c’est pour les princes Flynn.. »

Suite à la remarque de Taelia il regarda avec appréhension Anduin, qui ne fit que balayer le commentaire du revers de la main.

« Donnez lui simplement officiellement ce jour de libre, je m’occupe du reste. »

« Bien, vous avez ma parole. »

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, il sortit un parchemin et une plume, écrivant devant lui l’arrêté pour son amant. Le capitaine était très impatient mais se força à le cacher pour ne pas paraître impoli, il a simplement continué à se chamailler avec Taelia pendant que le roi faisait fondre la cire. Quand la lettre fut prête et que le sceau fut apposé il repartit en les saluant poliment. Après cela, le roi soupira, regardant son bureau, débordant de papiers, puis, regarda Taelia et un petit sourire triste se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis navré mais je ne pense pas avoir fini avant un long moment, vous pouvez retourner dans vos quartiers.. »

« Si.. si c’est possible j’aimerais rester, ma tête me fait encore mal et puis, il y a beaucoup de livres je pense pouvoir m’occuper. »

Il lui sourit chaleureusement, acceptant qu’elle reste et se remettant au travail, non sans boire un verre pour se donner du courage. 

À partir de ce moment là la pièce fut plongée dans un profond silence, seul le bruit de la plume et de l’encrier parvenait à ses oreilles. De toute façon elle ne vit pas le temps passer, elle s’était plongée dans un livre sur les Naarus et leur connexion avec tout ceux qui utilisent la lumière, elle ne leva les yeux de sa lecture qu’au moment où son ventre commençait à grogner. Quand elle regarda à nouveau Anduin il lui parut vraiment fatigué, ses cheveux habituellement bien coiffés étaient ébouriffés comme s’il avait passé sa main à de maintes reprises dans ceux-ci, défaisant sa queue de cheval. La petite bouteille de vin à coté de lui était vide et il semblait fixer le même parchemin depuis longtemps, sens pouvoir le lire.

« Anduin, je pense qu’il est temps d’aller manger. »

Aucune réponse.

« Anduin ? »

Cette fois-ci, il releva la tête, ses cernes étaient encore plus visibles qu’à l’accoutumée.

« Il vous faut manger, vous arrivez à peine à lire. »

« Vous avez raison, je ne peux signer quoi que ce soit dans cet état. »

Il se leva rapidement, non sans se tenir à sa chaise quand son corps lui fit comprendre qu’il avait vraiment besoin de manger. Taelia lui prit le bras, l’aidant à se stabiliser.

« Je peux demander à ce que l’on apporte un repas ici, vous avez une table dans le salon à côté. »

Même s’il n’était pas d’accord il n’avait clairement pas la force que dire non. C’est alors qu’elle fit venir dans le salon, un grand plateau riche en nourriture, qu’elle espérait qu’il mangerait. Ils s’asseyaient ensemble sur un des canapés où elle avait passé son après midi, mangeant un repas copieux, mais encore une fois, il semblait manger bien moins qu’elle. Malgré tout Anduin reprit rapidement des couleurs, ses joues rosirent à nouveau et ses yeux semblaient pétillants.

«Voulez vous jouer à Hearthstone ? »

Elle enfonça le dernier muffin fourré dans sa bouche et hocha la tête. Anduin posa le plateau maintenant vide par terre et le remplaça par le plateau de jeu.

« Je ne joue que prêtre mais j’ai quelques decks d’autres classes dans cette boite. »

Il prit son set de cartes personnel et lui tendit ladite boite. Elle chercha quelques minutes, puis prit un deck de paladin qui lui plaisait. Le roi organisa le plateau et ils commencèrent la partie. Plus celle ci avançait plus Taelia se trouva dans une situation difficile, Anduin avait une réponse à chacun de ses coups et gardait le contrôle du board en permanence, elle ne fut pas surprise de perdre la partie. Elle s’enfonça dans son siège.

« C’est pas juste j’allais sortir ma carte maîtresse ! »

« Je suis désolé Taelia, voulez vous votre revanche ? »

« Et comment ! »

Les parties s’enchaînèrent sans qu’ils ne les comptent, sans même noter qui gagnait.

« Anduin j’ai une question, enfin plutôt une requête. »

« Je suis tout ouïe. »

Elle grimaça quand il posa une carte puissante, la laissant sans moyen de le contrer.

« Pouvons nous nous tutoyer ? Je veux dire.. pas en public juste.. juste quand nous sommes seuls comme maintenant. »

Le roi sembla réfléchir, ce n’était évidemment pas une demande anodine, c’est un privilège que de le tutoyer, seuls ses amis proches et sa famille en ont le droit. Elle s’attendait à se faire remballer poliment, mais ce n’est pas du tout ce qui arriva.

« Oui bien sur, enfin, je suis d’accord tant que ce n’est pas en public. »

Elle le regarda, incrédule et surprise. Lui, fixait toujours le plateau. Sans qu’elle ne sache si la fatigue lui jouait des tours ou bien si la lumière des torches rendaient les joues du roi plus rouge que la normale, mais elle était sûre qu’il rougissait. Quand il leva les yeux pour croiser les siens il lui sourit timidement à nouveau. Ses yeux étaient certainement une des choses les plus belles chez le roi, ça et.. Pleins de trucs. 

« Je suis désolé mais...j’ai encore gagné. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis baissa son regard, son petit personnage avait en effet atteint les -12 de points de vie, elle a jeté le reste de ses cartes sur le plateau avec un soupir de résignation.

« Existe t’il un jeu où vous-. Où tu ne gagnes pas à tous les coups ? »

« As-tu déjà joué au Jihui ? »

.


	7. Taelia c'est plus fort que toi !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enfin, Irion entre en scène, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.  
> Et Taelia montre ses talents au combat.

À son réveil Anduin se sentait étonnement bien mieux qu’il ne l’avait été depuis des mois. Ses os ne lui faisaient plus mal et il se sentait complètement reposé. Il se surprit à garder un sourire idiot tout le temps de son déjeuner, les serviteurs semblaient tout aussi surpris mais lui rendaient sa bonne humeur avec gentillesse. C’est alors qu’il fredonnait la mélodie sur laquelle il avait dansé avec Taelia la veille, qu’il rentra dans son bureau, resserrant sa queue de cheval. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand sur sa chaise se tenait un homme. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour savoir de qui il s’agissait, l’individu était assis, les jambes croisées sur son bureau, observant sa plume personnelle qu’il faisait tourner entre ses doigts. L’homme agissait comme si l’endroit lui appartenait, ou comme s’il y avait été invité, par la lumière..Le roi soupira, passant ses mains sur son manteau dans l’optique de ne pas s’emporter et de ne pas le frapper une seconde fois.

« Irion. »

En entendant son nom, le concerné se retourna, daignant lui faire face. Il repoussa ses jambes sur le sol dans un mouvement théâtral et reposa la plume, fixant de ses yeux rougeâtres le roi. Puis il prit la parole d’un ton mièvre, qu’Anduin connaissait et savait qu’il trahissait sa suffisance et son arrogance.

« Oh mon ami, Anduin, comment allez-vous ? »

Bien, jusqu’à ce que tu décides de venir. Il fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui cracher au visage, il était rare que le prêtre ressente un dégoût aussi fort pour quelqu’un, mais il semblait que le dragon le poussait toujours à bout. Il prit le sourire le plus forcé qu’il put offrir, il n’avait aucune envie de rendre cette rencontre agréable, Irion avait déjà eu l’audace de venir chez lui, à nouveau.

« Je me porte bien, conseiller. (Il insista quelques instants sur ce mot) Que me vaut l’honneur de votre visite ? »

L’espace d’un instant il jura avoir vu le dragon froncer les sourcils, avant que son expression ne redevienne parfaitement neutre. Le roi s’avança vers lui, voulant surtout reprendre sa place au centre de la pièce, mais le dragon ne bougea pas d’un poil, restant dans sa posture droite et hautaine, évidemment. Et bien, si Irion ne voulait pas rendre les choses plus simples, lui non plus ne s’en priverait pas.

« Je pensais rendre visite à un vieil ami ! Qui, étrangement, ignore sciemment toutes mes lettres, et cela alors même qu’il envoie ses champions me servir pour battre un dieu très ancien. Êtes vous même au courant de la mort de N’zoth, votre majesté ? »

Le dragon croisa les bras, profitant des centimètres qu’il avait de plus pour le regarder de haut. Il n’était certainement pas intéressé par ce que le roi savait ou non, il était venu jusque dans le donjon de Hurlevent pour lui faire des reproches. Anduin bomba la torse, tentent tant bien que mal de s’imposer.

« Je suis en effet au courant, mais je ne pensais pas qu’un dragon ait besoin de félicitations d’un simple roi mortel. (Le dragon grogna clairement en réponse) Mais si vous avez besoin de ma validation, je vous félicite Irion. »

Le regard qu’il lui lança fut le plus dur qu’il n’eut jamais vu, l’homme claqua du poing sur la table, et malgré la surprise du geste le roi ne flancha pas, le temps où il en tremblerait était révolu.

« Vous niez la question. Vous ignorez mes missives qu’essayez vous de faire ? »

Il resta silencieux, la réponse était simple : Pas l’envie. Pas l’envie d’accorder plus d’importance à quelqu’un qui l’a tant fait souffrir. Il continua de fixer le dragon dans les yeux, sans faillir à aucun moment, la tension était palpable, Anduin savait que s’il ne l’appréciait pas, le dragon l’aurait déjà carbonisé. Après quelques instants Irion soupira, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux bouclés, il sembla réfléchir un moment, puis rouvrit les yeux pour regarder à nouveau Anduin, avec un air bien plus.. humain, il semblait presque, triste ou déçu. Je ne me laisserai pas avoir, pas encore. 

« écoutez Anduin... Nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que ce n’est pas mon avis. »

L’homme fronça les sourcils et le regarda plus intensément. Il était insolent et il le savait, mais il le méritait, le dragon l’avait fait souffrir et l’avait manipulé, aujourd’hui il s’en repentirait.

« Anduin s’il vous plaît, nous avons besoin d’un conversation sérieuse. »

C’est avec un élan de rancœur qu’il tira violemment sa propre chaise vers lui, s’asseyant dessus et croisant les bras.

« Et bien allez y, ce n’est pas comme si j’avais mille autres personnes avec qui je préférerais être plutôt qu’avec un traître. »

Irion sembla surprit par un si grand élan de méchanceté venant du prêtre, cela le laissa décontenancé quelques secondes avant qu’il ne prenne la parole, d’un ton solennel.

« Anduin, j’aimerais que nous soyons à nouveau comme à l’époque. Je sais que j’ai fait de mauvaises choses, et je m’en mords les doigts aujourd’hui, j’étais jeune et ignorant. J’aurais dû vous écouter à bien des moments mais j’étais bien trop sûr de moi pour me remettre en question. Je ne dis pas que j’ai appris l’humilité mais je regrette, je regrette tant de choses. Je pensais que vaincre N’zoth vous montrerai que j’essaie de me racheter, Azeroth a besoin de moi, tout comme ses habitants, je ne veux plus laisser de traces du mal que j’ai pu faire autrefois. »

Le roi resta sans voix, c’était surréaliste. Le dragon s’excusait mais en plus éprouvait des remords ? Il dû prendre quelques longues secondes pour réfléchir en fermant les yeux. Lumière quelle est la bonne décision à prendre..Il sait qu’il est connu pour pardonner, pour donner une seconde chance à ceux en qui personne ne croit plus. Irion avait fait ses preuves en effet, il avait sauvé Azeroth et ses peuples et n’œuvrait désormais que pour cela. Il ne put s’empêcher de penser à sa propre histoire, et c’est en gardant toujours les yeux fermés qu’il répondit faiblement.

« Nous avons tous deux fait des erreurs en Pandarie.. Je ne peux vous blâmer, vous et vous seul pour la mort de mon père, dont je suis moi même responsable en premier lieu... »

Il le regarda enfin et fut surprit de trouver un dragon, assis sur le bureau, le regardant avec un mélange de tant d’émotions qu’il était difficile de savoir ce qu’il ressentait.

« Vous m’avez blessé, personnellement. Et il m’est bien plus dur de pardonner le mal qui m’ait fait que celui fait aux autres, c’est bien plus dur que je ne l’avouerai jamais...»

Il marqua une pause, c’est alors que le dragon vint poser une main sur son épaule.

« Je ne peux tolérer, ni en tant que roi, ni en tant qu’ami, une autre trahison. J’ai cru mourir ce jour là, j’avais arrêté de douter, arrêté de me méfier, et tu t’es joué de moi. Toutes ces heures où j’ai pensé te connaître, où j’ai pensé que tu était différent de ta tante ou de tous ceux de ta race. Oh Irion, tu serais revenu des années plus tôt je t’aurais tué de mes propres mains. »

Il ne contrôlait même plus ses parole, laissant sortir toute la rancœur dont il pouvait faire preuve, tout ce qu’il disait était vrai, et si le dragon pensait pouvoir à nouveau se jouer de lui, il devait savoir à quoi s’attendre. Irion avait semblé choqué mais pas surpris, Anduin avait changé, il restait bon et sage mais il n’était plus le garçon naïf qu’il était.

« Anduin, je suis terriblement désolé de ce que je vous ai fait vivre, rien de ce que j’ai fait ne se reproduira plus. J’ai perdu ce jour là, mon seul ami, la seule personne qui croyait en moi, alors s’il vous plaît, laissez moi vous montrer que je suis capable de faire de bonnes choses. »

Son discours lui semblait toujours aussi surréaliste, remplit de belles paroles qu’il s’empresserait de fausser dès qu’Anduin lui accorderait à nouveau trop de confiance. Il se pinça l’arrête du nez, soupirant. Le silence s’installa à nouveau dans la pièce.

« Est-ce une promesse ? »

« ça l’est, mon roi. »

Il jeta un coup d’œil au grand tableau de Varian, j’espère que je fais le bon choix..Il le leva doucement et se dirigea vers un petit meuble à l’opposé de la pièce, pendant qu’il marchait il sentit le regard de l’autre homme dans son dos. Il sortit une lettre, bien emballée et scellée d’un tiroir et se tourna pour faire face au dragon.

« La horde, vous a peut être remercié avec de l’or, pour avoir sauvé notre monde. Mais l’Alliance n’a plus grand chose à offrir.. »

Il se rapprocha à nouveau d’Irion, qui était entretemps descendu du bureau pour se tenir convenablement devant lui. Il lui tendit la lettre non sens un petit tremblement involontaire. Avec hésitation le dragon la prit et l’ouvrit, regardant à plusieurs reprises le roi comme pour s’assurer qu’il ne faisait rien de mal. Quand il commença à lire Anduin ne put s’empêcher de prendre la parole :

« Mon père, après les événements avec Hurlenfer, a mis votre tête à prix. Je n’ai jamais eu le courage de vous l’envoyer ou de la rendre publique, je vous ai mis en danger à cause de cela. Cette lettre est.. Un pardon juridique, à partir d’aujourd’hui vous n’êtes plus considéré comme un ennemi de l’alliance, ne me faites pas regretter cette décision. »

Tout en l’écoutant et en lisant, le dragon comprit et esquissa un sourire, tout en rangeant soigneusement la lettre dans une poche de son manteau, proche de son cœur. Non ça n’a rien à voir.

« Alors, je suis officiellement toléré dans la ville et les territoires de l’alliance ? »

Le roi hocha la tête, puis fut prit d’une soudaine panique d’avoir ouvert les portes de l’alliance à un dragon qu’il savait capable de mauvaises choses.

« Je pourrai donc enfin vous rendre visite sans être escorté par une garnison entière. »

Ce n’est pas ce à quoi il s’attendait mais cela eut le mérite de le faire se détendre et sourire à nouveau. Le dragon sourit avec lui, d’un vrai sourire honnête. Mais alors il fit rapidement plusieurs pas en avant, prenant le roi dans ses bras, comme si de rien n’était. 

« I-Irion ! »

Il le repoussa en arrière, il n’était pas prêt, c’était trop tôt, bien trop tôt. C’est avec une moue digne d’un enfant que l’homme recula.

« Nous ne sommes toujours pas amis. J’aimerais avoir, un peu de temps pour moi, pour réfléchir.»

« Je vous laisserai le temps qu’il faudra, et je vous promets que cette fois-ci, nous pourrons nous appeler amis. »

C’est alors que le dragon a ouvert la porte pour partir, restant dans l’embrasure.

« S’il vous plaît, laissez moi du temps.. »

« Et bien, je suppose que je peux sacrifier du mon précieux temps pour vous Anduin. »

Ce fut maintenant au tour d’Anduin, de rester penché sur la porte, regardant de grand homme partir. Il se sentait mieux, libéré d’un poids qu’il ne savait même pas qu’il portait. Pour la première fois il eut l’impression d’avoir fait un choix qui était bon, pour lui et pour l’alliance. Le dragon serait un bon allié en temps de crise, et puis, peut-être qu’ils pourraient à nouveau être...amis dans le futur comme ils le furent en Pandarie.

Le reste de sa matinée se passa étonnement bien, sa bonne humeur ne l’avait pas quitté et il prit un malin plaisir à retirer manuellement Irion de la liste de personnes recherchées, non sans une petite pointe de fierté. Après avoir mangé et avant de partir pour son entraînement il regarda à nouveau le portrait de son père comme il l’avait fait plus tôt. Père, je suis certain d’être sur la bonne voie.

___

Il était sûr que Genn serait au courant de sa rencontre du matin, mais il ne s'imaginait pas avoir à faire à un aussi gros interrogatoire lorsqu'il le rejoignit dans la cour. Alors qu'il ajustait son gantelet de protection, étant la seule pièce d'armure qui lui manquait, il vit du coin de l'œil le vieux loup s'approcher de lui. Oh, que la lumière me vienne en aide. L'homme semblait au bord de la rupture et prêt à frapper tout ce qui passait près de lui, et sans plus de salutations il prit la parole :

"Que lui avez vous dit ?"

"Je suis heureux de vous voir aussi Genn."

Il grogna et trépigna d'inconfort quelques secondes avant de marmonner des salutations plus respectueuses à son roi. Quand Anduin fut satisfait du calme qu'il avait su faire retrouver au loup il prit Shalamayne, plantant l'épée dans le sol juste devant ses pieds pour s'en servir comme d'un repose main. Le Gilnéen lui lança un regard accusateur qui voulait dire quelque chose comme "c'est une épée légendaire pas un porte manteau", mais Anduin l'ignora.

"Je suppose que vous parlez d’Irion?"

"Bien évidemment, qui d'autre ?!"

Il soupira à nouveau, pourquoi devait il être toujours aussi énervé ?

"Et bien, il est venu s'excuser de ses actes, et de ce que sa fuite sur Draenor a causé. Nous avons parlé un moment et j'ai décidé, suite à ses voeux de rédemption et à son implication dans la défaite de N'zoth, qu'il n'était plus une menace pour l'alliance. "

Le silence qui en suivit fut gênant. Le vieux roi le regardait avec un mélange de colère et de pitié, peut être même de déception. Il connaissait Genn, il savait que même si le loup s'énervait rapidement et préférait la violence à la diplomatie, il considérait Anduin comme son propre fils. Et toutes les attentes qui vont avec.

"Vous l'avez gracié ?"

Il fit la grimace au ton las et dédaigneux de son acolyte.

"Oui Genn, je l'ai gracié. Il n'est ni un allié ni un ennemi. Mais surtout, il n'est pas un danger pour nous."

Le loup semblait fulminer encore plus qu'à son arrivée, et serrait les poings fortement, jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges deviennent blanches.

"Cette.. Chose ! A tué votre père Anduin ! Comment pouvez vous ?! Je pensais que vous vous étiez assagit avec le temps ! Que vos folies de rédemptions impossibles vous avait quitté depuis qu'il vous a trahi ce jour là !"

"Je me souviens très bien de ce qui s’est passé merci."

Anduin avait répondu rapidement, Genn avait un don pour transmettre sa colère ou du moins le faire assez sortir de ses gonds pour qu'il hausse le ton. Il n’avait pas besoin de se remémorer quoi que ce soit, il n’avait même pas encore réussit a faire son deuil mais tout le monde semblait l’ignorer et préférait parler de son père comme s’il était encore là. L’homme en face de lui le regarda longuement, c’est alors qu’il posa sa main gantée sur l’épaule de son roi.

« Je suis désolé Anduin, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, j’aurais du m’exprimer autrement. »

« Vous êtes pardonné Genn, je sais que ce n’était pas votre intention. »

Le gilnéen recula avec un signe de tête entendu. Quand Anduin réussit à reprendre son sang froid il attrapa la poignée de son épée, la sortant de son socle improvisé. Le loup comprit l’allusion et s’est tourné pour prendre sa propre rapière, cela faisait plusieurs années maintenant qu’ils s’entraînaient tout les deux au maniement des armes, depuis que son père ne le pouvait plus. Anduin n’a jamais montré une grande dextérité avec les armes lourdes, ni même les armes de pugilat ; mais dès son plus jeune âge il avait été naturellement attiré par des armes plus légères. Il était un très bon archer et n’était pas sans défense pour peu qu’on lui donne un poignard, seulement, en tant que roi, il ne pouvait se permettre de se battre avec des armes de jet. Quand il partit étudier à l’Exodar il découvrit une facette agressive de la lumière à laquelle il n’avait jamais pensé. Ainsi, son atout le plus puissant, bien qu’il ne l’utilisait que très rarement à des fins violentes, était certainement sa maîtrise de la lumière.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il vit Genn se mettre en position d’attaque. Il suivit rapidement le mouvement, et après quelques secondes et un regard entendu, ils commencèrent l’entraînement. Le vieux loup n’était pas mauvais, loin de là, mais sa vieillesse se faisait bien ressentir. Anduin pensait souvent que sans son armure, étant plus léger et agile, il serait facile d’une manière des plus déconcertante de le poignarder dans le dos. Il évitait de penser trop à cela, il savait que Genn était bien plus expérimenté que lui. Cependant, depuis quelques temps, Anduin prenait l’ascendant pendant les combats, malgré le fait qu’il soit bien moins musclé que son homologue, il parvenait souvent à le mettre à terre d’un coup d’épaule ou d’une riposte à l’épée. La première fois que cela s’est produit, il s’en ait immédiatement voulu et lança sans raison des sorts de soins sur son ami, de peur de n’avoir causé des dégâts. Même si Genn l’avait félicité et lui avait assuré que c’était le résultat final qu’il devait atteindre, ce pourquoi il s’entraînaient ensembles. Mais Anduin s’en était senti très bouleversé et avait refusé de refaire ne serait-ce qu’un entraînement pendant des semaines.

Cependant, cette fois ci, alors que l’issue du combat fût visible dès le moment où Anduin avait réussi à déstabiliser le loup d’un coup dans les mollets (pas vraiment violent), quelqu’un se racla la gorge, les faisant s’arrêter. Tout deux étaient tremblants, trempés de sueur et haletants. Ils se tournèrent vers le bord de la barrière, ou Taelia les regardait. Genn fit une salutation faible de la tête puis prit une pause pour boire dans sa gourde. Anduin s’est alors rapproché de la jeune femme, essuyant la sueur sur son front.

« Bonjour Taelia. »

« Salut. »

Après quelques instants pour calmer sa respiration, il parla, attrapant lui aussi sa gourde.

« Vous regardez souvent les gens se battre ? »

Elle lui fit un sourire espiègle, agrippant la barrière avant de balancer ses jambes par dessus, atterrissant de l’autre coté. Avec son armure et tout son arnachement, il paraissait un peu plus imposant et grand que d’habitude et il la vit le dévisager.

« Je me disais simplement que, j’ai passé plusieurs jours sans aucune activité physique, et je me demandais si, par pur hasard, je pourrais remplacer Grisetête. »

Il recracha presque son eau, la regardant avec les yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi ? Vous vous entraîniez bien avec ses femmes draeneis ! Je veux essayer, si vous n’acceptez pas, je vous demanderai en duel. »

Cette fois ci, il s’est vraiment étouffé. C’est à ce moment que Genn décida de venir les voir, retirant ses gants avant de faire une poignée de main avec Taelia, suivit de salutations. En voyant son état le loup lui tapa sur l’épaule.

« Bien mon garçon, que se passe t’il ? »

Anduin passa son regard de Taelia à lui, plusieurs fois.

« Et bien... »

« Et bien, j’aimerais, si vous le permettez, prendre votre place pour quelques manches de cet entraînement. Cela fait longtemps que je n’ai pas testé mes capacités, et je considérerais cela comme un honneur de le faire avec sa majesté . »

Elle lui fit à nouveau ce regard, on dirait Irion, ce qui n’échappa pas au loup. Il se contenta de sourire.

« Mais bien sûr, vous allez voir, il n’est pas aussi faible que ce que certain disent ! »

Il voulait dire quelque chose, comme, « Oh non j’avais oublié mais j’ai des papiers à signer, oh quel dommage » ou bien « Par respect, je ne veux pas vous combattre. ». Mais avant qu’il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Taelia était déjà au milieu du terrain, tenant son marteau par dessus son épaule. Elle ne porte que de la maille..En effet seules ses épaulières étaient en plaque, le reste avait l’air..peu solide.

« Écoutez Taelia, je ne veux pas paraître impoli mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Laissez moi au moins retirer mon armure, cela semble tellement inégal. »

« Voyez-vous beaucoup d’égalité sur les champs de batailles ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Elle a roulé les yeux d’exaspération, laissant son marteau tomber lourdement au sol, se servant du manche comme repose coude, je savais que je n’étais pas le seul à faire ça. Prenant cette petite action comme un accord il retira quelques parties de son armure. Intégralité de la plaque qui couvrait ses jambes et ses avant bras, ne le laissant que dans sa tenue de prêtre avec plastron et épaulières. Quand il eut finit il retourna vers son adversaire, elle s’était assise par terre et faisait semblant de dormir contre le manche de son arme. Ai je un don pour trouver des amis avec un sens de l’humour si..mauvais ? Ou bien est-ce l’humour draconique ?

« Très drôle Taelia, hilarant, arrête ou je pense que je vais en cracher mes poumons. »

Derrière eux il entendit un petit rire, il regarda dans la direction du son, tout comme Taelia. Là se tenait Tess Grisetête, la fille de Genn, assise sur la barrière, mangeant un fruit qu’il n’arrivait pas à distinguer. De toute façon elle semblait plus se délecter du spectacle qu’ils donnaient que de sa nourriture.

« Tu vois que ça a marché ! »

Anduin resta dans incompréhension un moment jusqu’à ce que Taelia réponde.

« Ouais ! Et tu es là pour le voir, quelle chance ! »

Ce fut son tour de rouler des yeux.

« Génial, quel genre de plan as-tu préparé Tess ? Dois-je te rappeler la manière dont ils finissent à chaque fois ? »

Elle se contenta de ricaner, faisant un signe de la main dans leur direction.

« Je force simplement le destin, maintenant battez vous, ou je regretterai bientôt d’avoir pris de mon précieux temps pour venir vous voir. »

Le roi se retourna vers Taelia, qui affichait un grand sourire, elle tenait à nouveau son marteau entre ses mains. Elle était certainement déterminée à faire ce duel, soit.

Il pensait que se retenir était nécessaire, il ne voulait pas la blessée, de plus il n’avait aucune idée de l’expérience qu’elle avait, ce pourrait il qu’elle ne se soit jamais battue longuement ? Ou bien contre quelqu’un d’expérimenté ? Non il ne prendrait pas le risque.

Quand le combat commença, ils passèrent quelques secondes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, ni lui, ni elle ne voulait lancer l’assaut en premier. Cela dura assez longtemps pour qu’il soit surprit quand enfin elle couru sur son flanc, balançant son arme avec elle, il l’évita de peu, avec de la chance il serait plus rapide qu’elle. Il décida de lancer une riposte, se sentant plus léger sans son armure il profita de l’amplitude qu’elle avait prise pour faire son coup pour tenter de la faire tomber, malheureusement elle contra chacun de ses coups avec rapidité, s’entraîner avec un vieil homme n’était peut-être pas le mieux. Alors qu’il mettait trop de temps à réfléchir elle poussa son corps dans le sien, lui faisant perdre l’équilibre momentanément, elle profita de cet instant pour lui faire un croche patte avec le manche de son arme. Il tomba sans vraiment comprendre, il roula sur le coté pour éviter de justesse un coup, il regarda le marteau tomber lourdement sur le sol, laissant une trace dans le sable. Elle essaie de me tuer ?

« Bat toi ! »

Il la regarda, toujours par terre.

« Pourquoi tu te retiens ? Aller bat toi ! »

Elle semblait déçue et lui fit une moue triste. Il ne perdait rien à la laisser gagner, le problème était qu’il ne faisait pas exprès. Il se releva rapidement.

« Je, je n’étais pas concentré, pardon. »

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir qu’elle recommença à faire valser son marteau, l’obligeant à reculer et esquiver plutôt que de répliquer, elle s’épuiserait avec le temps, à ce moment là il pourra l’attaquer. A quoi je pense, ce n’est qu’un entraînement. Comme il l’avait prédit, un marteau étant extrêmement lourd, les coups violents épuisent vite et Taelia commença rapidement à flancher, mettant de plus en plus de temps pour faire ses coups, jusqu’à carrément ralentir sa vitesse de marche. Elle avait l’air épuisée, finissons en rapidement. Il profita de ce moment pour passer à l’offensive, tenant Shalamayne fermement entre des doigts, il donna un coup d’épaule comme il l’avait fait plus tôt avec Genn (espérant que ce ne soit pas trop fort), elle vacilla, et Anduin vit une ouverture, il fit la même chose qu’elle, passant Shalamayne sur le sol, la faisant trébucher en arrière. Rapidement il bloqua ses jambes avec ses pieds. C’est alors qu’il pensait s’arrêter, mettre fin au combat. Alors qu’il allait parler il sentit son bras être poussé violemment, et en quelques secondes il se trouva à nouveau par terre, le gros marteau de Taelia clouant son épée et sa main sur le sol. Il retira sa main le plus rapidement possible mais il sentit quelque chose contre sa gorge, il s’arrêta alors immédiatement, regardant au dessus de lui. Taelia était là, à califourchon sur son torse, bloquant ses jambes avec les siennes et tenant la partie la plus petite de Shalamayne dans sa main. Il posa alors sa tête sur le sol, levant les mains en signe de reddition. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, retirant la lame de son cou et se rapprocha, il pouvait sentir ses cheveux frôler ses joues.

« Alors ? On a perdu ? Je m’attendais à plus que ça. »

Il grogna d’inconfort, Taelia était lourde, et la manière dont son plastron se pressait contre son torse lui donnait l’impression d’étouffer.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu t’attendais, je ne suis pas le meilleur des soldats de l’alliance. »

Elle sembla réfléchir puis se releva, lui tendant la main. Il la prit doucement et s’est relevé.

« Je m’attendais à un peu de magie, de la lumière, enfin des trucs de prêtres quoi. »

Il se figea un instant, c’était donc ce qu’elle voulait voir.

« Taelia, ma lumière est bien trop dangereuse pour être utilisée lors d’entraînements. Elle ne fait pas de distinctions entre alliés et ennemis, si je te lançais un châtiment ou même un mot de pouvoir il y aurait de fortes chances pour que tu ne t’en sorte pas. »

« Oh.. »

Elle sembla déçue, peut-être un peu perplexe.

« Oui c’est compréhensible en effet. Je suis désolée je ne connais pas grand chose de la lumière, mais ce livre que j’ai lu dans ton bureau.. Ça m’a donné l’impression que c’était impressionnant, et je voulais le voir. Tu es un prêtre puissant je pensais que ce serait encore mieux si.. c’était toi.. »

Il sourit à la douce attention, elle voulait que ce soit moi. Il se sentit fier et pour une fois, heureux de sa réputation. Il lui prit la main doucement.

« C’est vraiment gentil de ta part mais.. Je suis prêtre sacré et pas paladin, je connais très peu de sorts offensifs. »

Elle sembla réaliser et s’est frappée la tête de son autre main, il l’empêchôt de le faire à nouveau.

« Oui c’est vrai je suis bête j’avais oublié. »

« Il n’y a pas de mal, tu as tout de même gagné ce combat. »

Il lâcha sa main pour ramasser leurs armes et lui tendit son marteau.

« à l’amiable. Tu as gagné, vraiment tu serais bien plus efficace pour mes entraînements que Genn. Ne lui dit pas mais je pense qu’il commence à se faire vieux. »

Elle ricana, puis le regarda dans les yeux.

« Merci d’avoir accepté. C’était vraiment bien, j’aimerais recommencer, juste pour que tu es ta revanche. »

Anduin sourit à son tour, l’admirant en retour.

« Quand mes pauvres côtes ne me feront plus mal, je ne dirais pas non. »

Taelia a doucement replacé ses mèches de cheveux sur le côté, libérant son visage à la vue du roi. Anduin remarqua le sable et les égratignures qui persistaient sur ses joues. Il aurait voulu la soigner cela ne demanderait pas énormément de compétences mais sa main sembla comme collée au manche de son épée. Ils en oublièrent combien de temps ils restèrent immobiles sans rien se dire, à simplement se regarder l’un l’autre avec un petit sourire timide. Mais ce moment fut coupé par une Tess assez excitée.

« Allez les gars il reste que dix centimètres entre vous ! »

Ils ont sursauté à l’unisson, le moment était soudainement devenu gênant, Anduin s’est gratté la nuque pendant que Taelia toussait de manière exagérée. Quand son rougissement fut caché par ses cheveux il se permit de parler.

« On devrait rentrer pour le repas, non ?»

« Merci Anduin, je n’osais pas demander. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mes brouillons sont officiellement terminés et la fin avec, j'attends simplement une correction et le prologue!


	8. Invité désiré et indésirable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pressions et dragon , c'est ce qui attend notre roi.

La ville et le château étaient en effervescence. Tous les serviteurs couraient dans les couloirs, décorant et préparant chaque détail pour les festivités. Un long tissu bleu avait été tiré sur les marches du donjon, les rues vidées et nettoyées pour accueillir les calèches. Les cuisiniers travaillaient d’arrache pied pour servir le banquet en temps et en heure. Anduin, lui, ne partageait pas l’euphorie ambiante, tout son corps était tendu et il avait l’impression plus que jamais de crouler littéralement sous la pression et les responsabilités. Depuis qu’il était debout il n’avait eu aucun moment de répit, pas moyen de sortir pour prendre l’air, de parler d’autre chose que de ce qui l’attendait ce soir, et Genn n’avait rien fait pour détendre le pauvre roi.

Le vieux loup était assis à côté de lui, autour d’une grande table où ils attendaient les invités. Il allait rencontrer les familles de chacune de ses prétendantes et Genn ne se gênait pas pour lui faire la morale une fois de plus.

« C’est une très belle occasion qui se présente à vous, mon garçon. Toutes ces jeunes femmes sont charmantes et bien éduquées, il est évident que chacune d’entre elles ferait une très bonne épouse et mère. »

Il grimaça au commentaire, il devenait de plus en plus dur de résister à l’envie de simplement fuir et rejeter toutes les responsabilités sur quelqu’un d’autre, mais ce n’était certainement pas une chose qu’Anduin serait capable de faire, bien que la tentation fut forte. Il rêvait parfois à tomber miraculeusement sous le charme d’une de ces femmes pour mettre fin à ses tourments. Heureusement pour lui, la conversation deviendra plus agréable grâce aux différentes bouteilles disposées sur la table.

Peu après que leurs mets furent apportés, les familles arrivèrent, la plupart composées d'un unique parent. Un par un, ils se présentèrent, ne lésinant pas sur les titres, les noms de leurs terres ou de leurs entreprises et même leurs noms honorifiques pour ceux qui avaient combattus dans l’armée. Mais le plus insupportable était à quel point chacun d’entre eux le couvrait de compliments, accompagnés par des courbettes bien trop basses pour ne pas être insultantes et dégoulinantes d’attentes. Le tout lui donnait la nausée. Les compliments sincères étaient déjà une chose qu’Anduin avait du mal à interpréter mais ceux-ci laissaient clairement transparaître leurs seules envies de pouvoir et de richesses. 

Alors qu’ils parlaient, enfin, Genn prenait la parole, Anduin se contentait de rester poli, de boire et de s’imaginer ailleurs, les nobles ne se gênaient pas pour manger et boire à leur guise, déballant leurs exploits et les qualités de leur progéniture. Ne pouvant avaler ne serait-ce qu’une bouchée, le roi resta désintéressé tout du long, ignorant les regards meurtriers de son vieux conseiller. Sa torture dura jusqu’en fin d’après midi où la nuit, précipitée par l’hiver, arriva pour clore la conversation.

Tous repartirent pour préparer leurs filles pour le bal. Le roi espérait qu’ils ne mettraient pas trop de cœur à l’ouvrage puisqu’il ne comptait certainement pas danser avec qui que ce soit. Lorsqu’il se leva, il s’attendait évidemment aux sermons que Genn allait lui faire, et cela ne manqua pas.

« Anduin ! Quel est ce comportement ? Ces gens ont fait un long voyage pour venir vous présenter leurs filles, vous auriez au moins pu leur prêter plus d’attention ! »

Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais le loup lui barra la route. Il se contenta alors de lever les yeux au ciel et de croiser les bras.

« Vous avez choisi ces femmes pour moi, je n’ai même pas eu mon mot à dire et maintenant je devrais prendre le temps de parler à leurs pères que je n’ai guère envie de connaître ?»

« Ce sont les meilleurs profils de toute l’alliance ! »

« De toute l’alliance ? »

Il haussa un sourcil, croisant le regard dur de l’autre roi.

« Soit, alors pourquoi n’y a-t-il que des humaines ? Votre version de l’alliance ne me semble pas correcte. La diversité d’une future reine vous effraie-t-elle ?»

« Comment osez-vous ? Si d’autres avaient été à la hauteur elles seraient ici! »

Il ouvrit la porte malgré l’obstruction devant celle-ci et força le passage.

« Peut-être que si la liste avait contenu des Draeneis, des Elfes ou bien même des Orcs j’y aurait accordé plus d’attention. »

Il ne resta pas bien longtemps pour profiter du regard abasourdi de Genn. Il marcha rapidement jusque dans ses quartiers, ne s’autorisant à soupirer de soulagement que quand la porte fut verrouillée. Il claqua durement sa tête sur celle-ci, pensant à quel point il avait vraiment besoin d’un verre.

« Anduin ? »

La voix derrière lui le fit sursauter.Dans la précipitation, il se retourna. Mérida était là, son costume prêt et épinglé sur l’armoire. Elle semblait confuse et se rapprocha de lui rapidement.

« Par la lumière tu m’as fait peur ! »

Elle s’excusa avant de le faire s’asseoir et de commencer à peigner ses cheveux. Après quelques minutes de silence, ils entamèrent une conversation agréable. Anduin appréciait beaucoup cette jeune fille et c’était clairement réciproque. La pauvre petite avait été tirée des griffes d’un père violent par le roi, qui lui avait ensuite offert un toit et un travail. La belle lui en était très reconnaissante. Elle était de nature timide mais avec Anduin, les choses étaient différentes, les deux s'étaient rapidement bien entendu, se protégeant mutuellement. Même après plusieurs années, ils se comportaient presque comme frère et sœur.

« Taelia m’a dit que tu avait conçu sa robe avec l’aide des autres ? Est-ce vrai ? »

Elle finit de faire tenir le chignon du roi avant de répondre avec enthousiasme.

« Tout à fait, elle lui va vraiment bien, elle est ravissante ! »

« A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? »

« Hun hun... Je ne vais pas te le dire ! »

« Oh vraiment tu vas jouer à ça ? »

« Pas un mot idiot ! »

Elle le fit se tenir debout avant de le déshabiller rapidement et de commencer à enfiler sa tenue de cérémonie. Après plusieurs tentatives pour obtenir une information, il abandonna, Mérida n’étant pas décidée à gâcher la surprise.

Après une longue heure de préparation, il était prêt. Sa tenue était composée d’un long costume à queue de pie blanche (le bleu aurait été trop classique, et le blanc ferait fulminer Genn), ses cheveux étaient repliés dans un chignon qui empêchait sa grande couronne de tomber. Et pour finir, il portait de hautes bottes à talonnettes pour gagner quelques centimètres.

La réception commença tôt, au grand désarroi d’Anduin. Il se décida enfin à rentrer dans la salle de bal après quelques paroles d’encouragement de Mérida. La salle était richement décorée, les tables étaient remplies à ras bord d’alcool et de nourriture, au fond de la salle, une grande chaise qui lui servirait de trône pour se reposer l’attendait. Genn était aussi présent mais était trop occupé à peaufiner les derniers détails, courant dans tous les sens avec quelques serviteurs à ses trousses. Cela donna à Anduin un petit sentiment de bonheur: il n’aurait pas à s’occuper du déroulement de la soirée. Une voix grave résonna dans la pièce, annonçant l’arrivée des invités. Le roi prit alors une grande inspiration, se détourna quelques instants pour arrêter un serveur, but d’un trait un des verres du plateau de celui-ci avant de le laisser repartir, et finit par reprendre sa posture droite et attendit, je suis prêt.

La première chose qu’il vit fut que chaque père portait sur lui un contrat prêt à être signé, s'il venait à choisir une prétendante ce soir-là. L’idée rendait la chose encore plus sordide.

A tour de rôle chaque père qu’il avait rencontré plus tôt, présenta sa fille. Certaines étaient timides et perdues, d’autres s’étaient habillées de manière osée et le couvrait d’éloges pour attirer ses faveurs, faveurs qu’il n’accorda à aucune d’entre elles. Enfin, d’autres étaient visiblement aussi ravies que lui d’être ici. Cela le rassurait un peu dans le sens où il n’était pas seul à vouloir être ailleurs. Sans distinction aucune il les accueillit avec politesse et diplomatie, prenant le temps d’échanger quelques mots pour ne pas paraître impoli, une fois que ce fut fait, les danseurs commencèrent à prendre place au milieu de la pièce, certaines de ses prétendantes dansaient déjà, alors que d’autres mangeaient avec leur famille. Cependant, aucune ne vint lui proposer quoi que ce soit, il se prit à espérer que peut-être, aucune d’entre elle ne le demanderait jamais.

Prenant son troisième verre, il se rendit compte que Genn était à côté de lui et lui parlait. En balayant la salle du regard, il aperçut Tess qui dansait avec une autre jeune femme, une grande brune. Il se doutait à ce moment-là que c’était ce dont parlait Genn. Anduin avait des sentiments mitigés à propos de cela. Habituellement, pour les autres bals, lui et Tess se mettaient d’accord pour danser ensemble toute la soirée. C'était pour qu’aucun d’eux n’ait à rendre de compte à qui que ce soit. Une pensée tristement égoïste lui traversa l’esprit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cette fois-ci, Tess ne serait pas là pour le sauver de son devoir.

Alors qu’il allait se morfondre et demander un autre verre, quelque chose attira son attention, ou plutôt... quelqu’un. Une femme dans une très belle robe verte, courte et bouffante, avec de hautes bottes lacées agencée de petits motifs originaux. Ce n’est que lorsque son regard remonta qu’il l’a reconnut. 

« Taelia.. »

Il fut surpris que sa voix soit encore si professionnelle malgré le torrent d’émotions qui le traversait. Mérida n’avait utilisé aucun mot à la hauteur de ce qu’il voyait alors qu'elle venait le rejoindre. Elle attrapa au vol deux verres et s’arrêta devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres et lui fit une courte révérence en lui tendant un des verres.

« Votre majesté. »

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se ressaisir et de le prendre, il ne savait pas quoi dire et resta bouche bée.

« Tu es.. ravissante, tout simplement sublime. »

« Vraiment ? Tu n’es pas mal non plus. »

Elle prit entre ses doigts un bout de tissu de la chemise du roi et sourit.

« Tu ne devrais pas être en train de danser ? »

Elle se tourna et se positionna à côté de lui de manière à ce que leurs épaules se touchent et en quelques secondes, il eut l’impression que la pièce était devenue insupportablement chaude. Ils sirotèrent leur boisson ensemble dans le silence avant que le roi ne lui réponde.

« Plus la danse est longue plus cela veut dire que je prends celle qui danse avec moi comme une épouse potentielle. Et je n’ai pas vraiment la notion du temps. »

Son explication semblait lui suffire puisqu’ils continuaient à discuter d’autre chose, mangeant de temps en temps des petits fours et se resservant du vin régulièrement.

Après ce qui semblait une éternité, les prétendantes commencèrent à remarquer que le roi ne dansait avec personne et leurs regards devinrent rapidement insistants, les mettant tous deux très mal à l’aise. Alors qu’il déplaça son attention dans la salle pour se sentir moins oppressé, il remarqua deux femmes aux tenues inhabituelles, une portait un long manteau, l’autre une cape à capuche. L’une était petite et l’autre très grande et musclée. Alors que la plus petite le regardait il en fut sûr, il connaissait cette femme mais impossible de se souvenir. Il détourna le regard quand Taelia lui parla dans le creux de l’oreille.

« C’est vraiment tendu ici, on peut danser ensemble ? J’en peux vraiment plus de les voir me fixer comme ça. »

A ce moment-là c’était exactement ce dont il avait besoin alors il accepta. Mais au moment ou il posa son verre sur une table derrière elle, il aperçut une silhouette, qui pour une raison étrange lui semblait familière, il passa quelques secondes à la fixer jusqu’à ce que, inquiétée par son absence soudaine, Taelia passa sa main devant ses yeux et le sortit de sa transe. Il bafouilla quelques rapides excuses avant de partir dans le couloir. Quand il fut arrivé à l’endroit où la personne était, il la vit partir dans un autre corridor, et il suivit. Il savait que ce qu’il faisait était dangereux et insensé mais étrangement il était sûr de connaître cette personne. Au bout d’un moment il perdit la trace de cet inconnu, en regardant autour de lui il vit que la porte menant sur un des balcons était ouverte, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se décider à y pénétrer.

En un instant il reconnut enfin l’étranger. L’homme se tenait nonchalamment contre la rembarre dos à lui, de longs cheveux bouclés tombant dans son dos. Plusieurs émotions le traversèrent spontanément. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, la colère aurait été le sentiment le plus facile à laisser sortir dans cette situation.

« Je pensais avoir été clair. Je vous avais dit de ne pas revenir. »

« C’est vous, mon jeune ami, qui m’avez pris en chasse. »

Il se retourna lentement, plongeant son regard écarlate dans le sien. Gardant ses mains sur ses hanches, toujours aussi décontracté.

« Qu’est ce que vous venez faire ici ? »

« Vous sauver d’une soirée misérable. »

« J’allais danser avec un charmante jeune femme, cette soirée est très agréable. »

« Vous êtes un terrible menteur, mon cher mais soit, il est vrai que cette Kul-Tirassiènne est une belle personne, Taelia c’est bien ça ? »

Il n’attendait évidemment aucune approbation, il continua rapidement son discours.

«Vous êtes vraiment proches de ce que j’ai pu voir, est-ce pour cela qu’elle est ici aujourd’hui ?»

Maintenant Anduin était clairement déçu du comportement d’Irion.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. »

« Alors vous ne contredisez pas, intéressant. »

Anduin soupira lourdement.

« Bien sûr que vous alliez enquêter sur elle. Par la lumière j’aurais dû deviner.. Les deux femmes que j’ai vu là-bas ce sont.. vous avez réussi à faire rentrer Droite et Gauche à l’intérieur. Félicitations. »

Il rit avec un ton aussi sarcastique que celui qu’Anduin avait utilisé.

« Je surveille toujours ceux qui sont proches de vous Anduin, ce serait un trop gros risque de laisser des personnes nuisibles près de vous. »

« Comme toi ? »

Le dragon sursauta au changement soudain de langage, il le regarda avec intensité pendant un long moment.

« Je pensais que nous avions enterrer la hache de guerre. »

« C’était le cas, jusqu’à ce que tu reviennes alors que je t’ai assez explicitement demandé de ne pas le faire. »

Ce fut au tour du dragon de soupirer, il semblait déjà lassé de l’échange. Il s’approcha doucement du roi, celui-ci ne bougea pas d’un poil, gardant sa posture droite. Il plongea alors à nouveau son regard hypnotisant dans le sien et prit un ton plus solennel.

« Je pensais que tu avais compris. »

Anduin fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien.

« Je n’ai pas été assez explicite alors, bien. Je ressens toujours ce lien fort qui nous unissait jadis en Pandarie. Mes sentiments n’ont pas changé. »

Le roi resta bouche bée une nouvelle fois, son cœur battait la chamade, il se sentait encore si faible face aux charmes du dragon, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l’ignorer.

« Irion... Je.. Plus rien n’est comme avant. J’ai passé tellement de temps à simplement.. pleurer ta trahison. (Il baissa les yeux) J’avais l’impression que tout, tout ce que nous avions vécu était.. Faux. Je me suis senti humilié, tu t’es servi de moi, tu m’a charmé puis tu as tout brisé, notre amitié, ma confiance et.. »

Il retint ses larmes avec un effort surhumain, remontant les yeux pour regarder le dragon à nouveau. Il semblait vraiment désolé.

« Je sais ce que j’ai fait et je n’en suis pas fier, je le jure. »

Il prit sa main gantée dans la sienne, le contact d’Irion était toujours si brûlant contre sa peau.

« Je veux me racheter, je veux recommencer. Mais si tu choisis cette petite humaine alors, je devrais garder un œil sur elle. »

Le commentaire le fit rire et il renifla.

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit une option. Je ne peux rien te promettre. Mes sentiments pour toi n’ont pas… faibli. (Irion sourit) Mais, je n’ai pas des sentiments qu’envers toi, étrangement. »

« Étrangement ? Oh oui, les humains et la monogamie, je ne comprendrais jamais cette coutume absurde. »

Le dragon fit un dernier pas pour combler la distance entre eux et prend le visage du roi dans ses mains.

« Peu importe ce que tu choisis ou qui tu choisis, je serais toujours là pour écouter la part de ton cœur qui bat pour moi. »

Anduin réfléchit rapidement au sens de ses mots, laissant dans sa poitrine un mélange désagréable de plusieurs sentiments qu’il n’arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Au moment où il pensait parler à nouveau, Irion scella leurs lèvres ensemble dans un geste doux, indigne d’un dragon. La sensation de ses lèvres au goût si unique lui donnait le vertige, cela fit remonter en lui un flot de souvenirs qu’il avait tenté d’oublier. Le goût, l’odeur, tout correspondait, seule la sensation de la barde frottant contre son menton était nouvelle, mais pas désagréable. Il rouvrit les yeux quand l’autre homme recula, le dragon paraissait aussi chamboulé que lui et ils se sourirent. Irion avait certainement rendu sa soirée moins misérable.

.


	9. Et ils vécurent heureux..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après sa rencontre aven Irion, comment vas t'il arriver à conclure avec Taelia ?

Il ne savait combien de temps s’était écoulé depuis qu’il était parti mais il se souvient avoir voulu revenir rapidement pour ne créer aucun scandale. Quand il rejoignit à nouveau la fête Taelia vint immédiatement à sa rencontre.

« Où était tu ? J’étais à deux doigts de prévenir les gardes ! »

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, encore un peu bouleversé de sa rencontre avec Irion, puis en voyant son regard inquiet il voulu rapidement la rassurer.

« Je suis désolé de t’avoir laissée seule, j’ai.. »

Anduin regarda autour d’eux pour voir si personne n’écoutait ce qu’il disait, machinalement Taelia fit de même. Ils s’aperçurent au même moment que Genn les fixait du regard en faisant de grands gestes et le roi sentit un frisson le parcourir.

« M’accorderais- tu cette danse ? »

Elle le regarda en haussant un sourcil un instant puis s’accrocha à son bras avant de se faire entraîner sur la piste de danse. Il se dit que ce n’était peut être pas la meilleure idée quand tout les yeux se tournèrent vers eux, évidement, le roi dansait pour la première fois de la soirée avec une femme inconnue, tous étaient curieux, ou jaloux, ou bien les deux. Anduin prit doucement sa main dans la sienne et commença lentement la valse qui leur avait prit tant de temps à apprendre. Après une minute d’adaptation Taelia cessa de fixer ses pieds et le regarda enfin dans les yeux, assez à l’aise pour suivre la danse sans y consacrer trop d’efforts.

« Que s’est il passé ? »

« Irion, il était ici. »

Taelia écarquilla les yeux, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Et qu’est ce qu’il voulait ? »

Anduin ne répondit pas immédiatement, devait-il dire ce qui s’était passé ? S’il le faisait il gâcherait très probablement le peu de chance qu’il avait d’avoir une relation romantique avec elle. Cependant il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui mentir, s’il parvenait à créer quelque chose entre eux, leur relation serait basé sur un mensonge.

« Il.. Nous avons discuté et il m’a.. avoué ses sentiments et..m’a embrassé en quelque sorte. »

Alors qu’il replongeait son regard dans le sien pour observer sa réaction il ne fut pas plus avancé, Taelia parue déçue, puis triste avant de lui sourire.

« Alors, tu vas récupérer ton dragon ? »

Il ricana faiblement avant d’accélérer leur danse au rythme de la musique, la serrant plus près de lui.

« C’est un peu plus complexe. Je l’aime beaucoup, vraiment mais, je ne peux me résoudre à l’épouser ou ne serait-ce que d’avoir une relation avec lui. Ce serait catastrophique pour l’image de l’alliance. »

Maintenant Taelia fronçait les sourcils, visiblement sa réponse ne lui convenait pas.

« Au diable les traditions Anduin, je pense que ce serait génial d’avoir un roi qui a comme compagnon un putain de dragon noir ! Qui oserait venir vous défier ? Personne. »

Il sourit au commentaire grossier, elle n’avait pas tord mais cela apporterait bien plus de problèmes que cela en résoudrait, comment avoir un héritier ? Comment faire pour régner avec un souverain immortel ? Comment son peuple réagirait- t’il à un amant de la même race que ceux qui ont manipulé son père ? Non, rien ne serait bénéfique à cette union. Son visage dut devenir triste puisque Taelia trouva nécessaire de venir caresser sa joue doucement, elle le regardait avec tant d’empathie et d’amour qu’il sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie.

« Je suis sûre que nous trouverons une solution, un jour tu épouseras ce dragon je te le dit ! »

Il sourit à nouveau, même en étant persuadé d’avoir raison, son commentaire laissa en lui une part d’espoir. Taelia le sentant démuni, lui redonna l’optimisme dont il faisait preuve habituellement envers les autres.

Ils dansèrent pendant ce qui semblait une éternité, sans se soucier de qui les regardait ou même si on les regardait encore. Sa partenaire semblait réfléchir à leur discussion depuis un long moment, fixant un point immobile sur son épaule.

« Taelia, tu vas bien ? »

Elle tressauta légèrement et le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, elle lui fit un grand sourire qu’il ne put s’empêcher de copier.

« Je pense que j’ai peut être un peu trop bu, ce vin est excellent mais je pense que ce 6ème verre était de trop. »

Ils pouffèrent de rire un instant, et pour éviter que sa partenaire ne se sente trop mal, le roi ralentit le pas, rendant la danse plus lente. Il la vit prendre une grande inspiration, au début il pensait qu’elle était malade et qu’il valait mieux arrêter la danse immédiatement, mais ce qu’elle fit le surprit. Avec un mouvement doux et incertain elle remonta sa main dans la nuque du roi avant de se rapprocher, puis comme si de rien n’était elle changea de sujet et continua la discussion. Il resta figé quelques secondes avant de se détendre et de reprendre la danse, il se dit qu’elle avait probablement oublié ce que cela voulait dire, il n’y prêta donc plus attention et continua, malgré la sensation de chaleur intense qu’il ressentait.

Il se demanda à quel moment il avait arrêté de l’écouter pour simplement l’admirer, un sourire idiot sur le visage. Il ne pensait à rien à part à la similitude de ce qu’il ressentait à ce moment et ce qu’il ressentait quand Irion était proche de lui. Il avait fini par comprendre qu’il était tombé amoureux de Taelia, plus rapidement qu’il ne l’a jamais fait, il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui l’attirait inexorablement. Il se surprit à la regarder sans même s’en rendre compte ou bien dans des moments de vide il hésitait à la faire appeler par des gardes pour qu’elle vienne le rejoindre, pour aucune raison particulière. Anduin, tout en dansant l’observait et réfléchissait, devrait il tenter quelque chose ? était-ce même réciproque ? En seulement une semaine il y avait très peu de chance qu’elle aussi soit tombée amoureuse.

Il sortit brusquement de sa contemplation muette lorsque la musique s’arrêta pour laisser place à un morceau plus rapide clairement pas adaptée à une valse. À ce moment là tous deux se séparèrent lentement et en regardant autour d’eux, ils furent surprit de remarquer que plus personne ne faisait attention à eux. Tous les invités semblaient ivres, même Genn ne les regardait pas et discutait avec un noble au fond de la pièce. Rapidement Anduin sentit quelque chose le tirer en avant.

« Allez ! pendant que Genn grogne sur quelqu’un d’autre ! »

Il n’avait aucune intention de partir ou de faire quoi que ce soit mais Taelia le tira par le bras hors de la salle de bal. Ils traversèrent quelques couloirs en ricanant comme des enfants qui auraient peur de se faire prendre sur le fait. Taelia changea brusquement de direction quand ils croisèrent Tess et Lorna en train de conclure leur soirée sur un balcon, ils descendirent alors dans le petit parc royal. Le temps était frais et ils frissonnèrent en rejoignant le lac. Taelia lui lâcha la main, qu’il trouva rapidement désagréablement froide sans son contact. Elle la première, s’est accoudée à la barrière en marbre, lâchant un petit juron au contact de la matière froide, Anduin la rejoignit et ils regardèrent les tortues se baigner sans un mot.  
Elle semblait timide, comme si elle regrettait de l’avoir traîné dehors.

« C’est plus calme ici, je suis désolée de ne pas t’avoir demandé. »

« Il n’y a point de mal Taelia, je préfère être ici aussi. »

Il y eu un petit silence inconfortable, il décida alors de lui aussi, se reposer contre la barrière. Centimètre par centimètre il rapprocha son bras de celui de Taelia jusqu’à ce qu’ils se touchent. Il se sentait idiot et enfantin, il se doutait bien que personne de son âge ne tenterait une approche comme celle-ci mais son manque d’expérience ne l’aidait pas. Taelia ne réagit pas du tout, alors, il se demanda s’il devait pousser un peu plus pour rendre le geste explicite, alors qu’il contemplait leur proximité elle le surprit en prenant la parole, toujours en regardant le paysage devant eux.

« Alors, vas tu choisir une des prétendantes de ce soir ? »

La question l’embarrassa, n’avait-il pas été assez clair ? Comment rendre tout cela plus limpide ? Il prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

« Aucune des prétendantes ne me plaît malheureusement. (il marqua une pause) Je fais cependant tout mon possible pour qu’une femme en particulier se rende compte que je la courtise. »

Il n’osa pas regarder Taelia, préférant garder son regard sur la lune.

« Je voulais te remercier. »

Cette fois ci, Anduin se retourna pour la regarder, son sourire était toujours aussi resplendissant à ses yeux.

« Tu as rendu cette semaine vraiment agréable. En arrivant je pensais que ce serait fastidieux et que j’allais devoir me comporter différemment. Faire semblant en quelque sorte. Mais, tu étais là et, je n’aurais pas pu rêver mieux, c’était vraiment sympa, tu es honnêtement gentil et drôle, je me demande pourquoi personne ne fait attention à toi alors que tu débordes de qualités. Tu mérites que quelqu’un prenne soin de toi, que quelqu’un t’apprécie à ta juste valeur. »

Si jusque là il avait eu froid, il avait maintenant l’impression de bouillir, il fut soulagé que la noirceur de la nuit cache la rougeur monumentale de ses joues. Sans réfléchir et encore touché par ses propos il prit doucement la main de Taelia dans la sienne.

« Taelia, je n’aurais pu me comporter différemment en ta présence, tu es vraiment une femme merveilleuse. Tu es.. différente, j’ai adoré passer du temps avec toi, que ce soit pour faire des activités, pour parler ou bien même pour ne rien faire. Je ne pense pas que je puisse honnêtement m’ennuyer avec toi dans les parages, tu rends tellement mes journée plus agréables juste en étant à mes cotés. J’aimerais beaucoup que tu restes avec moi encore quelques temps. »

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était horriblement gêné, il avait certainement dévoilé plus de ses sentiments qu’il n’aurait dû. Bien que son regard restait fuyant il sentit Taelia serrer doucement sa main en retour.

« Anduin.. »

Il avala bruyamment, son cœur battait si fort qu’il était presque sûr que tout le château pouvait l’entendre.

« Anduin regarde moi. »

Alors qu’il faisait ce qu’elle lui demandait, il sentit sa main partir d’entre ses doigts, il n’eut pas le temps d’être déçu que les deux mains de Taelia trouvèrent leur place sur son torse. Elle attrapa son col doucement, il plongea alors son regard dans le sien. Il ne reconnu aucun de ses traits habituels, ses yeux étaient mis clos et sa bouche entrouverte comme si elle hésitait à dire quelque chose, quand elle sourit enfin il fut sûr qu’elle voyait à quel point il était rouge. Tout son corps resta figé, sa poitrine lui faisait mal et ses mains tremblaient, pour le cacher il les posa lentement sur les hanches de Taelia. Il lui semblait que c’était ce qu’elle attendait pour se lancer, lentement elle vint prendre son visage en coupe de ses mains froides, sans rompre le contact visuel, et se rapprocha. Tout était si lent qu’Anduin pensa qu’il avait le temps de perdre connaissance, tout son corps semblait au bord de la rupture. Mais enfin elle combla la distance entre eux et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un geste fort et déterminé. Il dut réellement empêcher ses genoux de flancher, il ne tarda cependant pas à répondre, approfondissant leur petit baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tout deux essoufflés, souriants comme des imbéciles heureux. Anduin prit Taelia contre lui dans une étreinte serrée, il se sentait léger et comblé, capable de mille et une folies. Elle ricana joyeusement au câlin avant de recommencer à l’embrasser.

Après plusieurs baisers échangés ils se sont simplement tenus dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Anduin soupira de soulagement et prit la parole après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Je pense que c’est à moi de te remercier d’avoir accepté, d’être venue. »

« Je ne regrette absolument rien votre majesté. »

Il se sourirent à nouveau avant de s’asseoir sur la barrière, discutant jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un se rende compte de leur absence et vienne les chercher. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures collés l’un à l’autre, profitant de leurs derniers instants ensemble avant que Taelia ne reparte pour Kul-tiras.

Quelque part à une fenêtre du château, un dragon noir observait le jardin royal. Il contemplait son roi et ce qui semblait être sa future reine et il sourit pour lui même.

« Le Roi au grand cœur à enfin choisit.»

Il fit tourner le vin dans son verre, jouant distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux brun. Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire à nouveau.

« Oh Anduin, je ne suis pas déçu. »

.


	10. Pour toujours !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des années après, voici la conclusion de leur histoire.

Epilogue

Plusieurs années plus tard...

\--

La chambre royale tombait petit à petit dans l’obscurité en même temps que le reste de la ville, seul le feu dans la cheminée et les quelques chandeliers l’éclairaient, projetant une lumière orangée dans toute la pièce. Taelia était assise sur le canapé dans un coin de la salle, la table basse devant elle était remplie de papiers et d’échantillons de tissus. Elle soupira, lassée et épuisée, s’enfonçant plus profondément dans le cuir. L’homme à coté d’elle remarqua son comportement, il resta silencieux un moment avant de poser un croquis sur la pile déjà haute présente sur la table.

« Irion, je pense que c’est bon, peut importe ce que je porte il aimera, même si c’est un sac de pommes de terre.»

Le susnommé Irion rit doucement à sa remarque, mais il semblait tout autant fatigué que la femme en face de lui. Il s’étira les bras de manière théâtrale avant de venir s’asseoir à coté d’elle soupirant à son tour. Le brun se tourna néanmoins pour prendre une bouteille qui était posée sur le meuble derrière lui et leur servit deux verres.

« En parlant de tenue, tu as prévu quelque chose pour lui, habillée comme ça ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux pour observer sa tenue, elle ne portait qu’une légère chemise de nuit et une culotte simple. Venant de quelqu’un d’autre elle aurait trouvé cela dégradant et insultant. Elle reporta son regard sur lui puis prit une gorgée dans son verre.

« Si monsieur le dragon ne chauffait pas les couettes avec son gros corps je pourrait peut-être porter quelque chose de plus chaud. »

Irion haussa les sourcils et grogna au commentaire.

« C’est moi que tu qualifie de gros ? »

Satisfaite d’elle, Taelia s’installa plus confortablement, posant ses pieds sur la table.

« Mmh, c’est ce que j’ai dit, il semblerait. Peut-être que tu es devenu un peu trop.. domestique pour un dragon tu ne penses pas ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

Elle se retourna pour le regarder tout en souriant à pleines dents.

« Vraiment ? Je ne connais pas beaucoup de dragons qui se prélassent toute la journée dans les draps en satin d’un roi humain dont il est le concubin, plutôt que de, je ne sais pas, dominer le monde. Sauver Azeroth, ce genre de trucs quoi..,.»

Après toutes ses années de cohabitation entre eux deux, les piques d’Irion furent rapidement remplacées par celles de Taelia, les laissant souvent se disputer futilement. Le problème étant que, vu de l’extérieur l’on aurait pu penser qu’ils se détestaient, cependant ce n’était pas le cas. Irion était heureux d’avoir trouvé quelqu’un d’autre à embêter plutôt que de déranger le roi et Taelia se plaisait à rentrer dans son jeu.

Alors que le dragon allait répondre quelque chose, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir les faisant se taire immédiatement. La tension était plutôt forte quand Irion était au château, en effet personne n’était au courant de sa relation avec le couple royal et quand il restait plusieurs jours au donjon il devait faire semblant d’avoir une chambre à part, c’est dans ces moment là que sa « pseudo » rivalité avec Taelia était pratique pour éloigner tous soupçons. Il se détendirent tous deux quand la porte s’ouvrit pour laisser entrer le roi. Anduin semblait tout aussi épuisé que ses amants et verrouilla rapidement la porte derrière lui. Quand ce fut fait, il se retourna pour faire face aux deux autres personnes quand il les vit tous deux assis, partageant un verre, il sourit amicalement avant de se rapprocher d’eux.

« Irion ? Profiterais- tu de ton retour pour corrompre ma pauvre femme ? »

Le dragon ricana légèrement mais se prit rapidement au jeu, esquissant son sourire en coin typique.

« J’ai été prit la main dans le sac, je vais devoir fuir avant que le courroux de la lumière ne s’abatte sur moi. »

Anduin retira ses bottes et son manteau puis vint doucement s’asseoir entre eux et fut rapidement interrogé par Taelia qui semblait très préoccupée de son état, elle le regardait avec empathie et inquiétude.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? Ta jambe te fait encore mal ? »

Il secoua la tête puis prit sa main libre dans la sienne, lui retournant son regard.

« Non, tout va bien, j’ai simplement eu une journée épuisante. »

Lassé d’être mis à l’écart de la conversation, Irion tendit un verre à Anduin. 

« Besoin d’un remontant ? »

Celui ci refusa poliment en levant la main en signe de reddition.

« Non merci, je suis sobre depuis 3 mois. »

Le dragon sembla réfléchir aux tenants et aboutissants de cette déclaration. Quand il comprit il posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son roi.

« Félicitations, je ne pensais pas avoir autant manqué de bonnes nouvelles pendant mon absence. En premier le mariage, maintenant ça ? »

Anduin sembla immédiatement s’en vouloir, il se mordit les lèvres avant de répondre.

« J’aurai aimé te le dire si j’avais pu t’envoyer des lettres ! Mais tu pars je ne sais où à chaque fois sans moyen de te contacter ! »

Taelia sembla sentir la tension monter et décida de calmer les deux.

« Et bien Irion reste une semaine, vous avez le temps de tout vous dire. »

Les deux hochèrent la tête et Anduin en profita pour s’enfoncer un peu plus dans le canapé, étirant sa jambe douloureuse sous la table.

« Je suis quand même content de te revoir, lézard stupide. »

Irion fit mine d’être outré, mais ne répondit rien. Maintenant que le calme était revenu, le roi vit la pile de papiers sur la table, curieux, il se pencha en avant pour voir ce que c’était. Mais plus rapidement que lui, les deux autres se précipitèrent pour les retirer.

« Et bien, il y a t’il des documents officiels que le roi ne puisse lire ? »

Irion était maintenant debout et prit tout les papiers contre son torse, les réorganisant comme si Anduin les avait mélangés. Taelia lui prit doucement le bras.

« Ce n’est rien d’officiel. Enfin si mais c’est pas ce que tu crois. »

Le dragon se retourna pour les ranger dans ce qui semblait être une sacoche, quand il regarda à nouveau Anduin il lui sourit.

« Ce sont simplement des croquis des futures robes de mariée, le mari ne doit pas les voir avant le jour J. Vos coutumes sont si étranges, enfin bon. »

Avec ses mots il entra dans la salle de bain, expliquant qu’il allait monopoliser la salle pendant un moment. Le roi sourit à nouveau, il n’arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l’idée qu’il allait enfin se marier, avec une personne qu’il aimait réellement. Toutes ces années de pression pour qu’il donne au héritier au royaume serait rapidement derrière lui. Sentant le regard de Taelia sur lui, il se retourna pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suppose que je ne peux te soudoyer quelques informations sur cette magnifique robe ? »

Elle secoua la tête à son tour avant de se blottir contre lui, sans oublier de poser son verre sur la table au préalable.

« Je sais qu’il y a des traditions qui ne peuvent être entachées alors, non. »

Ils restèrent un moment comme cela, dans les bras l’un de l’autre, il sentit Taelia bâiller quand il commença à caresser ses cheveux.

« Je vais aller me coucher hein. »

Cette déclaration fut suivie d’un autre bâillement et sa fiancée se leva pour aller se mettre sous les couvertures. Il se décida alors à aller se changer lui aussi. Quand il entra à son tour dans la salle de bain il entendit Irion le siffler comme le ferait des villageois dans un taverne, Taelia ricana en entendant son futur mari lui mettre une tape derrière la tête. Après quelques minutes les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce et vinrent se coucher. Anduin prit place au milieu, entre les deux autres, le dragon lui, prit quelques secondes de plus à s’installer, mais quand il réussit il soupira de contentement.

« J’apprécie vraiment ce nouveau lit, l’ancien était bien trop petit pour mon gros corps de dragon. »

Le commentaire valut un petit rire du couple avant que chacun d’entre eux n’ait trouvé une position confortable. Anduin prit dans ses mains celles de ses amants, puis ferma les yeux. Irion trouva rapidement sa place sur son flanc droit, se blottissant dans son cou comme il le ferait dans sa forme de dragon, comme un gros chat envahissant. Taelia ne tarda pas à faire de même, posant sa tête sur le torse du roi pour entendre les battements de son cœur, elle trouva rapidement le sommeil mais se félicita intérieurement pour avoir pensé à mettre une tenue qui en effet, compensait la chaleur des draps.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est la fin de cette fic ! Merci de m'avoir lu, même si le travail n'était pas régulier. J'espère que cela vous a plus et à bientôt pour d'autre fics avec ce trouple que j'adore !

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, c'est ma toute première fic que je pose sur internet, j'écris très lentement et sans avoir de rythme ou quoi que ce soit.  
> J'espère que ça vous a plus, des bisous !
> 
> Je me suis rendu compte que ce que j'écrivais en italique était normal ici, je suis désolé pour les confusions que ca peut créer.


End file.
